Emison
by Prettylittlecamren
Summary: "Les filles ont tourné le dos à Alison . Que se passe-t-il quand finalement elles comprennent qu'Alison n'est pas -A? Vont-elles lui parler à nouveau? Emily et Alison vont elles se rapprocher?"
1. Chapter 1

POV ALISON

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que j'étais revenue à Rosewood . Dans un mois, c'est Noël, et j'allais sûrement le fêter seule .

Mon père et mon frère n'étaient pas à la maison, et depuis que j'avais dénoncé Cyrus, les filles m'avaient tourné le dos .

J'avais vraiment été étonnée qu'Emily me le tourne également . En parlant d'elle, je lui ai dit mes sentiments il y a maintenant 2 mois, mais elle m'avait rejeté comme je l'avais fait avec elle i ans . Elle était donc de nouveau avec Paige .

Je connaissais maintenant la sensation d'avoir le cœur brisé, c'était comme si on vous plantait un couteau droit dans le cœur surtout quand vous voyez la personne que vous aimez avec une autre personne .

C'était pour cela que quand je voyais Emily avec Paige, je détournais automatiquement le regard .

De plus avec l'affaire de Cyrus, elle pensait que je n'avais fait que jouer d'elle mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas .

Revenons sur ce sujet plus tard . Je n'étais plus la garce du lycée qui était maintenant Mona.

J'avais complètement supprimé mon caractère de garce depuis maintenant 3 ans . Etre menacée par un psychopathe vous fait changer entièrement .

Vous vous rendez compte que tout le monde est au même niveau que vous et que quoi que vous fassiez, jamais vous ne serez au-dessus de quelqu'un.

_**Salut ! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas publiée de chapitre sur cette histoire. J'ai fait une réécriture complète, j'espére que ça vous plaira. Dsl pour les fautes en tt cas :***_


	2. Chapter 2

POV ALISON

Je me réveillai lentement , fatiguée comme toujours . Les cauchemars hantaient mon esprit depuis tant d'années qu'ils étaient devenus une habitude .

Je me levai et partis dans la salle de bain pour faire face à mon miroir.

Mes yeux étaient rougis par mes pleures, et de grosses cernes étaient dessinées sous mes yeux .

Je secouai la tête et appliquai une grosse couche de maquillage .

Une fois prête pour l'école, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, et jetai un œil à la fenêtre de Spencer .

Je la vis , elle était là , à me regarder. Je lui fis un petit sourire sympathique avant de me diriger vers ma voiture.

Je mis la clef et j'essayai de la démarrer, mais comme la chance n'était pas avec moi aujourd'hui, elle ne démarra pas.

« **Fait chier** », Criai-je

Puis je sortis de la voiture , Spencer était toujours en train de me fixer . Mais que lui prenait-elle ?

I peine trois jours, elle détournait le regard à chaque fois que je passais à coté d'elle .

Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées , et me dirigeai vers l' école à pied .

En sachant que l'on était en décembre , qu'il faisait très froid, et qu' aujourd'hui il avait neigé .

Je levai les pieds le plus haut possible afin que la neige ne puisse pas pénétrer dans mes chaussures .

Une fumée blanche sortait de ma bouche pour finir a se disperser dans les aires , mes doigts devenaient déjà bleus . J'aurai du prendre mes gants ! Quelle idiote !

Quelques minutes plus tard , une voiture klaxonna à côté de moi .

Je me retournai et aperçu Spencer . J'ouvris légèrement ma bouche de surprise et inclinai un peu la tête afin de montrer ma confusion .

POV SPENCER

Hier j'ai parlé aux filles, on a décidé de laisser une 4 ème , voir 5 ème chance à Alison.

J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait changé depuis qu'elle était revenue .

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je la trouvais différente, surtout envers Emily .

J'étais sur le points d'ouvrir ma fenêtre , quand je vis Ali se diriger vers sa voiture .

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction puis me fit un sourire sincère et sympathique .

Puis elle détourna rapidement le regard afin de rentrer dans sa voiture .

Elle essaya de la démarrer sans grand succès .

Je la vis sortir un peu énervée, puis partir à pied .

Je décidai de la prendre vu le temps qu'il faisait , je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe malade , surtout que cette année elle ne devait rater aucun cours si elle voulait avoir son diplôme.

Je m'arrêtai à coter d'elle , elle se tourna vers pendant que j'ouvris la fenêtre et dis.

« **Monte, je vais te ramener . **

-**Tu es sur ? **Me demanda t-elle** , je ne veux pas t'embêter. **

-**Tu ne m'embête pas au contraire les filles et moi avons besoin de te parler , et je n'allais quand même pas te laisser continuer à pied dans par du temps pareil .**

**-Merci Spencer pour tout**, dit-elle

-**Pour tout ? **

**\- Oui, je n'ai jamais eu location de vous remercier chacune d'entre vous sauf pour, Emily quand je lui ai dit mes sem..**, Elle coupa sa phrase en couvrant sa bouche de sa main .

-**Tes quoi Ali ? fais moi confiance**. Demandai-je sur un ton doux .

**-Je ne peux pas le dire , je ...je .**

**-Ali si tu ne me fait pas confiances, nous allons avoir du mal à être amies de nouveau et saches que jamais je ne te jugerai , jamais Ali .**

**-Mes sentiment**s . Dit elle d'une voix presque inaudible, mais assez pour moi à entendre . Je freinai brusquement à son affirmation puis je me retournai vers elle .

-**Sérieusement** ? Repliquai-je étonnée .** Je suis désolée Ali ça à dus être difficile avec Paige ... et nous n'étions pas là pour toi .**

**-Se n'est rien passons nous allons être en retard , et j'espère que tu me referas confiance un jour Spence** , dit elle , je vis une larme couler sur sa joue . Oh mon dieu ! Alison Dilaurentis pleure ce qui veux dire que ce qu'elle vient de dire et réel !

**-Je te crois , et je te fais déjà confiance Ali , j'espère que tu ne nous décevra pas cette fois .**

**-Plus jamais ,** lâcha t-elle en souriant . »

Je la pris dans mes bras puis elle commença à pleurer comme je ne l'avait jamais vus.


	3. Le petit accident

POV ALISON

Je regardai dehors pendant le trajet , perdu dans mes pensées . Je me demandai si Emily allait me pardonner, me donner une seconde chance .

Je réfléchis également a comment la soirée allait se dérouler et si -A n'allait pas faire d'apparition et détruire notre futur amitié naissante .

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin au lycée.

« **Merci Spencer .**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi** , me répondit-elle ,** je vais planifiée une date pour parler , ça te dis ce soir avec les filles ?**

**-Oui ça m'occupera au lieu de parler a mon chien toute la journée , encore merci Spencer au revoir**

**-De rien Ali bye » **

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, pris mes affaires , et vis les filles au loin . Mon regard s'arrêta sur emily . Spencer leur avait sûrement déjà parlé de ce soir.

Je souris à l'idée de voir ma belle brune dans la soirée , et me retournai pour faire face à Mona , accompagnée d'un garcon assez musclé , son petit amis bien sûr :

« **Coucou salope,** dit-elle

-**Je ne suis plus une salope Mona , contrairement a toi** , j'acquiesçai sur un ton doux .

Elle ricana sournoisement avant de continuer .

-**Je ne me suis pas vengée de tous ce que tu m'as fait subir, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mon copain de me suivre** , elle le regarda **, c'est bon, tu peux commencer**.» Il hocha la tête

Puis dans la seconde qui suivit je reçu un coup de poing à l'estomac et dans la mâchoire .

Tout se passa tellement vite . Ma tête cogna contre un casier, ce qui ne me fit perdre connaissance .

POV EMILY

Spencer m'avait dit que ce soir, nous allons parler avec Alison, ce qui me fis sourire .

Ali m'avait dit avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais ce que je voulais , c'est qu 'elle le prouve .

Je ne savais pas si je devais la croire , ou si c'était encore un mensonge de sa part .

Mes pensées furent intérompues par des cris.

Nous nous retournâmes,et je vis Alison se faire tabasser par le copain de Mona .

Puis en un battement de coeur , je la vis allonger a terre .

Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois et me précipitai vers elle tandis qu'Aria appelait les pompiers .

Pendant se temps Hanna et Spencer essayaient de rattraper Mona pour l'amener chez le principal .

Un flot de larmes coulait de mes yeux puis je pris la parole :

-**Ali réveille toi** , dis je tout en la secouant .

Je vis ses beaux yeux bleus se rouvrir à nouveau dans l'incompréhension .

Elle semblais ailleurs . Je l'aidai a se relever et l'emmènai à l'infirmerie .

cinq minutes plus tard

L'ambulance arriva, ils me sortirent de la salle .

1 quart d'heure plus tard

-**Bonjour êtes-vous en attente pour Alison ?** Demanda l 'un des pompiers .

-**Oui**, répondis-je rapidement

-**Elle va très bien nous avons du lui poser quelques questions pour vérifier si elle n'a pas eu de traumatisme du au choc . Elle a aussi un gros hématome au niveau des côtes, mais rien de grave . Voilà bonne fin de journée .**

**-Merci , À vous aussi , au revoir,**

je me dirigai vers l'infirmerie,j 'ouvris la porte et je la vis qui me sourit, je m'approchai du lit puis je lui demandai :

-**Coucou, comment vas tu ?**

**-J'ai un peu mal à la tête , et à l'estomac .**

**-te souviens tu de ce qui c'est passé** , lui demandai-je.

-**un peu je te regardais** , me dit elle en rougissant ,** puis mona est arrivée ..**.. Elle se stoppa et sembla réfléchir.

-**Mona est venue te parler puis son copain t'as frappé violemment, tu as cogné contre un casier puis tu t'es évanouis** .

Elle me regarda . Ses yeux se remplissèrent de larmes .

-**tu vas bien ?**

**-Dire que j'étais comme mona** . Je la pris dans mes bras puis elle s'effondra en larme . Elle continua , **J'avais tellement de chances de vous avoir mais j'ai tout gâché .**

-**Tu n'as rien gâché Ali. Nous sommes de nouveau la , je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir cru que tu était -A . A vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais cru . **

Puis nous tombâmes dans un silence alaise

2 minutes après les filles rentrèrent dans la salle .

-**Salut, les filles, je suis tellement désolée** …

Spencer la coupa

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Ali je leur et tout expliquer .**

**-Tout ?! **

**-Non, il y a une chose que j'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu leur dire toi même . **

**-Merci Spence**r , répondit elle

POV ALISON

Spencer se rapprocha de moi puis me dit dans l'oreille.

-**Je la prends à la cantine le temps que tu racontes aux filles , ne prends pas trop de temps**. j ' hochai la tête

**-Em viens, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin je ne veut pas une deuxieme visite à l'imfirmerie** . Emily hocha la tête tandis que Spencer me donna un clin d'oeil . Après, quelles sont sorties, je commencai :

-**Comme Spencer vous la dit, je suis vraiment désolée ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit et que .. je ...je suis** . je m'arrêtai au bout de 20 secondes .

-**tu es EMILYSEXUEL , cria Hanna**

**-HANNA !** cria Aria à son tour .

-**oui on peut dire cela comme ca , **répondis-je hésitante

**-Tu devrais te contrôler peux peu plus sur les regards, etc . **

**-HANNA arrête** , demanda aria

-**Elle a raison Aria, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure et vous n'avez pas l'air étonné ? **

**-Non pas vraiment nous avons remarqué que quand tu nous fait un câlin de bonjour tu reste beaucoup plus longtemps avec emily , il a tellement de petits détails comme celui ci ... nous sommes tellement désolées de ne pas t'avoir soutenu, car maintenant elle est avec Paige, mais je ne l'aime pas trop .** S'excusa aria .

**-tu es plutôt EMISON et non PAILY**

Un sourire apparût sur mon visage .

**-C 'est quoi sa encore** ? Demandai-je

-**C'est un mélange des deux prénoms de deux personnes plus souvent ont faits ça avec les couples . **

**-Oui, tu as raison Hanna, je suis plutôt EMISON. Et je pense sérieusement qu'Emily t'aime encore** . Affirma aria .

**-Merci les filles **

Après 5 minutes Emily et Spencer entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce .

Je fis un clin d'œil à Spencer qui me le renvoie immédiatement . L 'infirmier rentra dans la salle

**-Vous devez rentrer chez vous et vous reposez Mlle Dilaurentis .**

**-Merci au revoir .**

Les filles me regardèrent surprises puis Hanna dit

**-Tu as battu ton record de merci ali .**

**-La je suis d'accord avec toi Hanna.** Dit Aria

Puis tout le monde sourit .J'ai enfin retrouvé mes amies, mais mon sourire tomba quand je tirai mon téléphone de ma poche et je vis un nouveau message inconnu. Je l'ouvris

_ "Ne fait pas rompre Emily et Paige sinon SIRÈNE en danger"_

Je lâchai le téléphone dans la frustration puis Aria l' attrapa et l'effaça aussi vite pour qu'Emily ne le voie pas

**-Je n'en avais pas l'intention , **lui dis je dans l'oreille .

** -Je te crois Ali . **


	4. Noël

Pov alison

Nous quittâmes l'école puis nous allâmes chez moi . Je les invitai à renter, elles s'asseyerent dans le salon le temps que je revienne avec les boissons .

-**Alors Ali, tu fais Noël avec quelqu'un ?** demanda Aria . Je secouai la tête et dis ;

-**Mon père et mon frère sont en voyage et ils n'ont pas voulu me prendre à cause de l'école, je pense l'avoir raté assez . **

**-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez Emily, nous fêtons Noël chez elle , ça ne te dérange pas Em.** Emily me regarda et prit la parole :

-**Non bien au contraire ça donnera peut-être une chance à toi et Paige de vous entendre . **

Je grimacai intérieurement à l'idée de passer Noël avec Emily et Paige s'embrassant sous le gui, mais je préfèrai y aller plutôt que de rester seule avec Pépé chez moi .

-**Si ça ne vous dérange pas alors pourquoi pas .**

Les jours passèrent . Emily et Paige semblaient vraiment heureuses ce qui me faisait encore plus mal .

Le lendemain c'etait déjà Noël .J'avais acheté une paire de nouvelles chaussures et une robe à la mode pour Hanna , également des chaussures et le livre Fitzgerald pour Aria qui racontait la vie de la famille de son petit ami .

J'avais fait un effort en achetant une petite paire de boucles d'oreilles pour tout recommencer à zéro avec Paige , j'ai acheté un séjour au Spa pour Toby et Spencer, elle adore cela .

Et à Emily un collier en or contenant quelques micro-diamants avec gravé EMILY .

J'emballai avec soin chaque les cadeaux , je les déposai à l'entrée de ma maison puis je montai me coucher afin d'être en forme pour demain.

POV EMILY

J'emballai mes cadeaux avant de me coucher aussi duverse les uns que les autres .

Pour Hanna, j'avais acheté des vêtements . Pour Aria, je lui avait acheté un de mes livres préféré GREAT EXPECTATIONS ,à Spencer une nouvelle batte de hockey sur gazon .

Pour Paige, un cadre de nous deux et Alison un bracelet en argent avec EF+AD dessus ce qui signifie nos prénoms seule, elle le saivait même si se n'etait pas très difficile à le deviner . Je déposai les cadeaux sous mon sapin et partis me coucher .

CHEZ MOI, LE LENDEMAIN

Les filles arrivèrent et posèrent leurs cadeaux sous le sapin . Arrivés au dîner Paige était à côté de moi , Alison devant moi , Hanna à côté d'ali . Au bout de la table, il y avait Spencer et à l'autre bout Aria . Nous parlons quand je sentis la main de Paige sur ma cuisse, je fis un petit sursaut et me retournai vers elle .Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser brièvement une fois qu'elle se recula , je vis Alison partir dans la salle de bains .

POV ALISON

Paige me dégoûtait tout simplement . Elle avait embrassé Emily devant mes yeux, je m'étais levée avant de me diriger dans la salle de bains .

-**Je vais lui parler,** lâcha Aria aux filles .

La brune arriva et ferma la porte, elle me prit dans ses bras, et je commencai à pleurer .

-**chut, Ali ne pleure pas . Nous sommes la pour toi , et nous ne t'abandonneront plus jamais . Ne t'en fiat pas à propos d'Émile, Paige et elle ne vont pas durer ensemble, ça fait 4 fois qu'elles se séparent puis se remettent en couple . Et puis Emily t'aime toi ,** dit elle en chuchotant.

-**Comment tu peux en être sûr ? L**ui demandai-je en haussant légèrement le ton sous l'effet de la colère.

-**Est ce que tu me fait confiance Ali ?** J' hochai la tête ,** nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard , pour le moment profitons de cette soirée, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas passé un bon Noël. **

J'hochai de nouveau la tête et stoppai mes pleurs . C'est finalement 10 minutes plus tard que nous avons rejoindre la table . Le dîner se fit dans le silence , plutôt gênant vis à vis de se qui venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard , il était enfin temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux .

Les filles m'avait offert des objets divers comme des vêtements , des chaussures et des livres qund ce fut au tour du cadeau d'emily . J'ouvrais la petite boîte en velours, et ma mâchoire tomba quand j'aperçois le contenu . Un magnifique bracelet en argent avec gravé AD +EF était étendu à l'intérieur de la boîte. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'une larme coula sur ma joue .

Je me levai puis fit un long câlin à chaque fille pour en avoir un long à Emily, . Je n'ai pas enlacé Paige mais je l'avait remercié par une simple bise . J'étais tellement heureuse de ce Noël, il aurait été parfait si j'aurai été avec Emily ..

POV Emily

Alison venait de partir . Je lançait un regard à mon poignet ou je pouvais apercevoir le bracelet qu'allons m'avait offert . Un sourire apparu sur mon visage , c'était le meilleur cadeau que j'avais reçu ce soir . Elle devait l'avoir payer tellement cher .

Je soupirai et me rendis compte qu'il ne restait plus que Paige et moi .

-**Hey, tu restes ici ce soir?** lui demandai-je .

-**Non, je suis désolée , demain je dois partir tôt chez mes grands parents . **

J' hochai la tête . Généralement Paige me sortait cette excuse quand elle allait faire quelque chose d'important qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire .

Nous nous dirigâmes vers la porte, elle me donna un rapide baiser puis partit . Je me dirigai vers ma chambre me laissai tomber dans mon lit puis je m'endormir quasiment instantanément.

POV Alison

Je rentrai chez moi vers 3 heures du matin quand je vis une voiture devant chez moi je l'ignorai et me dirigai vers mon perron . Quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par-derrière . Cette personne me fit rentrer dans ma chambre suivie d'une fille aux cheveux bruns, mais sa tête était recouverte d'un tissus noir , ce qui m'empêchait d'apercevoir son visage .

-**Tu peux commencer**, dit, elle . Je reconnu sa voix, mais ne trouvais pas à qui elle appartenait , pour cause , la peur venait de m'envahir . Je ne pouvais plus bouger . L'homme hocha la tête et il commença à me frapper et me griffer . Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur durant ma vie entière mise à part le jour où mes poumons se remplissaient de terre . Je reçu plusieurs coups tout au long de mon corps .

-**stop arrête, je t'en pris** , criai-je entre deux gémissement de douleur.

-**Non, car tu sais comment je me surnomme** ? demanda t-elle

-**Non, je ne sais pas ...**

**-Je suis A, a**ffirma-t-elle

-**Sale garce** , laissai-je échapper .

-**qu'as-tu dit ?**

**-Sale garce,** répétai-je plus fort. Elle claqua des doigts puis un deuxième gars arriva .

Il est plus musclé que l'autre . Ils commencèrent tout les deux à me martyriser sans pitié.

-**n'oublie pas, tu parles, je la tue ,** lâcha la femme au moment où les coups avaient cessé.

-**Qui tueras-tu ?**

-**Emily** . Ils se retournèrent puis repartirent en me laissant dans un sale état avec pour seule pensée la peur qu'il fasse du mal à ma Emily.


	5. La rencontre au Brew

Pov Alison

Après l'attaque,je me regardai dans le miroir et je vis des griffes et des ecchymoses partout, si quelqu'un me questionne à propos de ses blessures, je devrai de nouveau devoir mentir à tout le monde pour protéger Emily . Que pourrai-je ne pas faire pour elle ?

Après avoir admiré le travail de mes deux bourreaux, je partis me coucher , mais il me fut impossible de fermer l'oeil , jusqu'au moment de me lever le lendemain matin .

Les jours passèrent , j'évitai les filles le plus possible le temps que mais blessures guérissent . J'avais reçu un message d'Aria me demandant si j'allais bien , auquel j'ai ien sur répondu positivement.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche . C'etait un appel d'Emily . Un sourire apparut sur mon visage avant de décrocher.

" -**Hey !**

**\- Hey, comment vas-tu ?**

**-ça va et toi?**

**-ça va",** répondit-elle.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous avant qu'elle reprenne la parole .

**"Ça te dit un Brew avec les filles et Paige ? "** Demanda-elle un peu hésitante .

Il me falait une excuse le plus rapidement possible. J'avais encore une grosse griffe très voyante sur ma joue . Et je savais que si elles la voyaient les filles m'auraient posé des tas de question .

"**Je sais p..."**

**"Aller Ali, ça fait une semaine que l'on ne t'a pas vu"** me supplia-t-elle

"**bon ok", je** l'entendis "hurler" de joie a travers le téléphone avant qu'elle continue . Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui refuser quelques chose ?

"**je viens te chercher dans 10 minutes "**

**"OK je t'attends",J**e couru alors rapidement dans ma chambre en manquant de tombée dans les escalier .

Je me changai et enfila une tenue correcte à la place des vêtements de dépressif . Puis je cachai le mieux possible ma griffe, Elle etait un peu moins visible.

J'entendis déjà sonner . Je pris mon sac et mon téléphone puis j'ouvrais la porte . Je vis une Emily de bonne humeur . Je m'approchai d'elle et lui fis la bise. Je profitait alors de la sensation de ses douces joues contre les miennes .

-**Tu as une griffe la,** lacha t-elle tout en touchant celle-ci doucement avec son pouce.

-**OH !ce n'est rien juste un chat . Pépé a failli le tuer, je l'ai aidé mais il m'a griffé .** C'est la première chose qui mettait venue à l'esprit et j'en étais plutôt fière . Je savais que je me tais pour la protéger ...

**-A OK, on y va ?** Me demanda Emily . Je hochai la tête .

Nous arrivâmes au Brew . Toutes les filles étaient là tout comme Paige.

\- **Bonjours tout le monde .**

**-Salut Ali** ,me dirent elle

-**Oh ! qu'as-tu fait à ta joue** ? Me demanda Paige .

-**Ce n'est rien juste un chat que j'ai sauvé des griffes de pépé .**

**-Ça a du faire très mal sur le moment ,** rétorqua t-elle d'un ton taquin . Son comportement etait assez bizarre aujourd'hui .

-**même pendant le reste de la soirée Paige. ...**

10 minutes plus tard le serveur nous rapportea nos plats que nous venons de commander .

-**J'arrive, je vais aux toilettes ,** lâcha Paige .

Quand la brune revint, je reçu un message . J'allumai discrètement mon téléphone et je vis l'auteur du message , qui bien sûr etait -A .

" **Continue de mentir sinon je la tue", J**e regardai autour de la table pour voir un petit signe de -A, mais ce n'est pas le cas . Paige remarqua que quelque chose n'allait avec moi .

-**Alison as-tu un problème ?**Demanda t-elle alors. Je secouai la tête .

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire** ! Me rappella Aria, je hochai la tête .

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée . j'ai beaucoup de cauchemar depuis que ma mère est morte et que vous m'avez tourné le dos** ._Et surtout depuis que -A m'a attaqué, j_e pense

-**Nous t'avons fait aussi mal que sa ?** Intervint hanna Hanna .Je tentai de la faire croire le contraire mais mon expression facial n'était pas d'accord .

\- **Nous sommes vraiment désolées Ali .**

**-Ce n'est rien de toute façon, c'est de ma faute, je vous aurai protégé et pas menti dès le départ, ce ne serait jamais arrivé .**

**-Non, ce n'est p.**.. , Je ne l'aissai pas Emily finir que je repris parole .

-**Manger ca va être froid .**

On n'a plus reparlé de ce sujet jusque la fin du repas .

-**Merci de m'avoir invité les filles !**

**-De rien Ali , **me dirent t-elle elle . Emily se leva .

-**Que fait tu** ? lui demandai-je .

**-Je te raccompagne .**

**-Non reste ici je vais renter à pied .**

**-Non, je te ramène** . Me répondit-elle . Elle me fit son petit regard tout mignon , dont je suis inca blé de résister, et elle fit semblant de commencer à pleurer .

-**OK si ça te fait plaisir** , lachai-je finalelent . Elle prit ses clefs puis on se diriga vers sa voiture . Le trajet etait calme mais agréable .

-**Merci pour le repas et de me raccompagner ca m'a changé les idées** , dis-je une fois arrivées devant chez moi .

**\- De rien Ali, ce fut un plaisir . Bon et bien à demain, on t'attendra devant l'école .**

**-OK a demain .** Je fermai la portière de sa voiture . Puis je me dirigai dans ma chambre ,remit mon pyjama et me rendormi pour être en pleine forme pour demain la rentrée .


	6. Le gros accident

POV Alison

C'etait la rentrée, je me préparai pour l'école en cachant le maximum de griffes possible . Comme j'etais de nouveau amie avec les filles spencer avait demandé à Toby de réparer ma voiture . J'ai donc pu partir au lycée en voiture . Une fois arrivée, je vis Emily et Paige au milieu du parking a quelques pas de moi .

Paige etait en train d'envoyer un texto tout en embrassant , c'etait un tel manque de respect !

Je fermai ma voiture et en me retournant je vis une voiture se diriger vers eux . La première chose qui me vint a l'esprit fut de courir et pousser Emily et Paige de la voiture, je me fis percuter en plein fouet avec qu' Emily apparaisse brièvement dans mon angle de vue .

POV EMILY

J'étais avec Paige alors que tout à coup nous nous faisons pousser .Je me retournai aussi vite que possible et je vis Alison se faire percuter par une voiture à notre place . Du coin de l'oeil je cru apercevoir -A dans cette voiture . Je me relevait et courrier à ses côtés . Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage . Mes mains comme tout le reste de mon corps se mirent à trembler . La peur m'envahi et les mots restait entre bloqués dans ma gorge .

-**Alison restes avec moi** ! Finis-je par dire . Cela faisait la deuxième fois en un petit laps de temps qu'elle était allongée face à moi , dans un mauvais état.

-**Je t'aime Em , j'espére que je te l'ai prouvé en donnant ma vie pour la tienne, m**e dit-elle, avant que ses yeux se ferment, elle perdit connaissance .

Les filles se dirigèrent vers nous tout en appelant les pompiers. J'essayais de la réveiller, mais il m'en était impossible . Le choc avait ét fois pire que quand elle s'etait fait frapper par Sam.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard . Ils me séparèrent de la blonde et ils mettent la portèrent afin de la placer dans l'ambulance. Un homme prit son pou et secoua la tête. Ils se mirent à effectuer un massage cardiaque. Je criai alors que les filles tentaient de me retenir . Après une minutes ils arrêtèrent le massage . Mes yeux se posèrent sur le médecin qui prit une longue et profondes inspiration . A ce moment là mon coeur cessa de battre . Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un petit signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que son coeur avait bien redémarré .

Ma respiration reprit un rythme régulier et la pression redescendit. Il enfila un masque d'oxygène à Alison et me fit signe de monter . Je ne me retournai pas vers les filles qui avait disparu de mon esprit . Pour le moment seule Alison comptait .

Ils retirèrent rapidement ses vêtements afin de lui mettre la chemise d'hôpital et des perfusions .

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital , je remerciai le sauveur d'ali avant de partir dans la salle d'attente .

1heure plus tard

Cela fait maintenant une heure que j'etais arrivée a l'hôpital , egje n'avait toujours pas recu de nouvelles d'Alison . Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond , les yeux gonflés, et débordant parfois de larmes.

Les filles arrivèrent enfin . Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et je craquai une nouvelle fois , tout comme Hanna et Aria . Spencer quand à elle garda son sang froid .

-**Ce qui s'est passé** ? Demanda Spencer .

-**Paige et moi étions sur le parking et une voiture s'est dirigée vers nous. Alison nous a poussé puis elle sait fait envoler par une voiture . Je pense avoir vu -A dedans, Elle m 'a sauvé !** Criai-je .

\- **quels sont les derniers mots qu'elle a dit ?** Demanda Hanna

-**Hanna ! Ne soit pas trop dramatique . S'exclama Aria,**

**-Les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé sont « je t'aime, j'espère que je te les prouver en donnant ma vie pour la tienne.** Dis-je plutôt gênée »

-**Alison fait tous pour te protéger comme nous nous le ferions pour nos copains . Et elle te l'a prouvé .**

**\- Hanna ...,elle aurait sûrement fait cela pour chacune d'entre vous ,** retorquai- je

**-Em, ce n'est pas pareil... ce que suis en train de te dire, c'est que Alison t'aime vraiment . Elle te l'a prouvé assez de fois . Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance** , lâcha Hanna

-**Je ne peux pas, j'ai Paige et je l'aime .**

**-C'est à toi de choisir, je ne sais pas si Alison veut vraiment que je le vous dis cela, mais elle a reçu un message de -A . Il disait que si elle vous faisait rompre alors tu serais en danger Em** , dit aria .

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de réagir a cause du médecin qui fit irruption dans la salle d'attente .

-**Êtes vous là pour Alison ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant de nous .

**-Oui ,** confirmons nous .


	7. L'hopital

**-Alors,pour commencer j'aimerai vous dire qu'elle n'est pas dans sa plus grande forme . Le choc de la voiture lui a provoqué un coma sous respiration artificielle à durée indéterminée .Elle aura du mal à respirer pendant quelque temps donc il faudra éviter de la laisser seule . Elle a la jambe droite cassé , le bras gauche également , un petit traumatisme crânien ce n'est pas sûr, mais elle aura peut-être une perte de mémoire . Je compte sur vous pour essayer de lui les faire remémorer doucement afin de ne pas lui provoquer de forte migraine . Vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez, elle est salle 206 et je suis désolé ,** nous informa le docteur .

Des flots de larmes coulaient sur nos joues .

**-Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?** Demandai-je .

**-Nous ne savons toujours pas,** rétorqua-t-il.

-**alors comment pouvez vous savoir si** ..Les filles me traînèrent hors de la salle d'attente afin de faire cesser mes cris et s'excuserènt au près du médecin .

**-Em' calme toi ce n'est pas sa faute au contraire, il n'a fait que la soigner .**

J' hochai, la tête

**-je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter .**

Les filles se donnerènt un petit regard inquiet avant de nous diriger vers la la chambre d'ali .

J'ouvris la porte et je vis Alison étendue avec un masque d' oxygène , des fils et des perfusions partout . Son rythme cardiaque était plutôt stable . Je m'approchai d'elle ,lui pris la main ,puis demandai gentilement aux filles de sortir cinq minutes .

**-Ali, je suis désolée s'il te plaît ouvrent tes beaux yeux bleus , lui demandai-je avant de m'assoir sur la chaise à côté du lit . Quand je m'aperçu qu'elle ne me répondait toujours pas , je repris la parole . Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens à ton sujet Ali . Je suis trop confuse pour le moment, il me faut un peu de temps . Un côté de moi pense vraiment que tu m'aimes et l'autre repousse totalement l'idée, car tu m'as fait mal Ali et j'ai vraiment peur si tu rejoues avec moi , cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas le supporter . Je compte mettre fin à ma relation avec Paige ce soir même si cela me mets en danger . Je préfère prendre le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas me tromper .**

Cinq minutes plus tard les filles furent de retour . Elles se dirigèrent vers Ali .

-**Je ne l'avait jamais vu a dans cette état,** dit hanna

**-Moi n'on plus , je pense que nous pouvons être sur qu'elle ne soit pas -A ,** affirma Aria .

Spencer s'approcha de moi . Elle plaça sa main sur le haut de mon dos puis fit des petits cercle sur celui ci .

**-Comment vas tu Em ?**Me demanda t-elle .

-**Je suis triste et confuse .**

**-Confuse a propos de quoi ?** Me questionna hanna .

-**A propos d'ali et moi , je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi ,** repondis-je .

-**Comme quoi ?**

**-Comme me jeter dans ses bras pour qu'elle me rejette ensuite et m'avoue qu'elle jouait encore avec moi .**

**-Je comprends** , lâcha Aria .

Je rentrai chez moi les visites a l'hôpital étaient terminée, je demandai donc à Paige de passer . J'avais peur de sa réaction, car je voulais vraiment rester amies avec elle .

Cinq minutes plus tard j'entendis la sonnette résonner . J'ouvris la porte et je laissai Paige rentrer . Elle s'approcha de moi et tenta de m'embrasser, mais je tournai la tête et son baiser arriva sur ma joue .

**-Paige nous avons besoin de parler .**

**-À propos de quoi ?**

**-À propos de nous...**

Elle s'assit sur mon canapé et se mit a me fixer . Mes yeux ne s'essaient d'esquiver son regard a cause de la gène qui m'avait envahit .

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ...**

**-Commence par le commencement ,** lâcha t-elle froidement .

-**Je ..Tout d'abord tu as été distance ces dernière semaines .**

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu mets tout sur mon dos encore une fois ?**

**-Encore une fois ? Encore une fois me dis tu ? Dis moi quand est ce que j'ai rejeté une faute sur toi pour la dernière fois ?** Demandai-je en haussant le ton .

-...

**-Et il n'y a pas que ça de toute façon !Je suis désolée mais rester avec toi et aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ça faits du mal . Je ne peux plus le faire, j'en ai marre, je suis désolée Paige vraiment .** Elle n'eu aucune réaction même pas de tristesse . Son comportement était bizarre de plus son regard était vide , dépourvu d'émotion , totalement neutre . Apres de longues seconde , elle prit finalement la parole .

**-Peut-on au moins rester amies ,** je ne m'attendais pas à cela après avoir vu sa reaction , mais j'hochai la tête .

Elle sourit puis partit . Je me couchai et je m'endormis plus heureuse que jamais car peut-être que mon avenir se passera avec Alison Dilaurentis , celle dont j'étais amoureuse depuis mes 14 ans .

1 semaine plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Alison avait eu son accident , et elle était toujours dans le même état . Je passais tous les jours et restais une petite heure . Mais le lendemain je reprenai l'école donc je ne pourrais pas venir aussi souvent que je le faisais , de plus je n'avait vraiment pas envies de faire face à Paige, mais j'y étais obligée .

2 semaines plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, je commençai à m'inquiéter, mais les médecins ne cessaient de me répéter que c'etait normal . Tout se passait bien entre Paige et moi, mais je trouvai que son comportement était vraiment bizarre .

3 semaines plus tard

J'étais tellement épuisée des allées retours entre l'école, la maison et l'hôpital . Comme toujours je me dirigai vers la salle d'Alison . Je m'assis à côté d'elle est lui prit la main . Quand je manquai de sujets, je lui racontais ma journée . Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier sensation de sa main dans la mienne quand je commencai .

**-Bonjour Ali, j'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller . Aujourd'hui, ton père m'a appelé, il m'a demandé si je pouvais te garder quand tu te réveilleras, car il doit finir son voyage d'affaires . Et Jason et bien, je ne sais pas ou il est mais ne t'inquiète pas à son sujet . J'espère vraiment que tu m'entends, car je ne pense pas avoir le courage de dire cela deux fois . Ali, j'ai quitté Paige pour toi je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi . Paige à un comportement bizarre, je l'évite le plus possible même si je lui ai promise de rester amie alors voilà, je t'aime Ali et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour me prouver le contraire, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, car l'Amour gagne toujours sur la haine .**

**-Em' ?** Entendis-je d'une voix faible, j'ouvris de nouveau mes yeux et je la vis . Et son regard ne me disait rien de bon .

POV ALISON

Cela fait deux jours que commence à entendre de nouveau des voies . Et depuis c'est 2 jours, une personne me rendait visite . Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Emily, mais ce n'était pas possible .

Les filles m'ont tourné le dos , et aucune d'elle n'osait m'adresser la parole , n'y me regarder . Je me réveillai de mon sommeil, mais j'avais toujours les yeux fermés . Quand j'entendis, "l'amour gagne toujours sur la haine".

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir lentement, et je sortis enfin de cet endroit horrible et sombre . Je tournai ma tête vers cette mystérieuse personne et je me rendis compte que tout ce temps s'était Emily . Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le choc .

**-Em ?** Demandai-je surprise .

-**Ali !?** S'exclama t-elle .

-**Que fais-tu ici ?** Elle n'avait pas compris . J'enlevais donc le masque d'oxygène puis je répéta . **Que fais-tu ici** ? Son expression de visage devint confus . Elle se diriga vers la porte puis dit en bégayant:

-**J ... Je v... vais chercher un médecin .**


	8. Que c'est-il passé ?

pov emily

Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? Je sortis de la chambre d'Ali et par chance les filles étaient ici . Je courus vers elles.

**-Elle vient de se réveiller !** M'exclamai-je .

**-Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus de te voir déprimer,** lâcha hanna, **as-tu prévenu les médecins ?**

**-Non, le problème c'est qu'Ali était étonné quand elle m'a vu . Je crois qu'elle a une perte de mémoire.**

Je passai ma main sur ma joue et je sentis les larmes ruisselant sur celle-ci . J'étais en train de pleurer inconsciemment .

**-Calme toi Em' ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer,** dit Aria en me serrant dans ses bras .

**-Non Aria, ça ne va pas bien se passer . Je lui ai dit des choses que je n'arriverai pour le moment pas à répéter deux fois !** Spencer me prit par la main puis dit ,

-**Allons chercher le médecin** .

Je hochai la tête .

Après avoir dit au médecin qu'Alison était réveillée, il nous a demandé de venir pour voir si les réponses des questions qu'il allait poser à Ali seraient correctes. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre puis je l'a vis de nouveau avec les yeux écarquillés .

**-Les filles ? Que faites vous là?** demanda-t-elle de façon sympathique mais avec la voix tout de même tremblante .

**-Euh elles sont là pour vérifier que les réponses aux questions que je vais vous poser son juste . C'est juste pour vérifier que tout va bien** ,lâcha le médecin . Elle hocha la tête .

-**Tout d'abord sentez-vous l'intégralité de votre corps .**

**-Oui, et ça fait très mal .**

Je sentis comme un petit pincement au cœur . Voir Alison dans autant de douleur me faisait mal .

**-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

**-Non .**

**-Quelle est la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez ?**

**-C'était un mois précédant Noël, je me préparai pour aller à l'école et puis je me suis réveillée ici .**

Cela veut dire qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien . Spencer vit les larmes sur les points de déborder de mes yeux . Avec toutes les fois que j'ai pleuré durant les dernières semaines, je pense remplir une baignoire serait tout à fait possible . Elle se rapprocha alors de moi et enterra ma tête dans son cou .

**-Quelle est la dernière date que vous avez écrite ?**

**-28 novembre 2014**

**-Alors Mlle dilaurentis . Vous avez perdu environ deux mois de mémoire .** Son visage se figea, je vais essayait de vous faire rappeler une journée pour que le reste revienne facilement .Concentrez, vous fermez les yeux et pensez à la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez . Et dites l'a voix haute .

PoV ALISON;

Quand je m'étais réveillée, et que j'avais vu Émily, mon cœur s'était remplis d'une joie que je n'avais pas ressentie pendant un long moment . En effet la voire avaient fait resurgir des tas de sentiments en moi, comme l'amour . Je fermai alors mes yeux afin de faire ce que le médecin m'avait demandé . Des flash me revinrent alors rapidement en tête .

**-Je sors de ma maison ... Je ...Je vais vers ma voiture . Je regarde à la fenêtre de spencer et je la vois . Je détourne le regard et... je rentre dans la voiture, mais elle ne démarre pas je ressors puis je regarde de nouveau chez Spencer qui me regarde, elle aussi . Je laisse tomber la voiture... puis me dirige vers l'école à pied, j'entends un klaxon à côté de moi ...et me retourne .**

J'ouvris les yeux puis je vis un regard d'espoir sur celui des filles, il retomba directement quand je dis :

**-Après je ne sais plus .**

**-Qui est Spencer ?**dit le médecin en se retournant .

**-C'est moi .**

**-A t-elle raison ?**

**-Oui ,** affirma Spencer . Il fit de nouveau face à Alison .

**-C'est un bon début Alison . C'est possible que tu aies des rêves avec tes souvenirs alors n'hésite pas à en parler aux filles , je reviendrai tout à l'heure ne force pas trop sur ta mémoire, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses .** J' hochai la tête . Je me retrouvai seule avec les filles sans savoir quoi dire . Hanna la plus pipelette d'entre nous trouva finalement un sujet .

-**Comment vas-tu ?**

je ne répondis pas directement, car je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'adressait à moi .

**-Ali ?**

**-Desolée, je ne pensais pas que tu me parlais . Ça va, mais j'ai mal à ma jambe et mon bras .**

**\- -A ne t'as pas loupé . Aie ! ,** Cria-t-elle quand Aria lui donna un coup . Hanna se retourna puis les filles lui firent de grands yeux .

**-Alors c'est à cause de -A que je me retrouve ici ?** Demandai-je .

Elles hochèrent la tête .

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

Elles se regardèrent , mais ne dirent aucun mot .

**-S'il vous plaît, les filles .**

Emily ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais elle la referma plusieurs fois . Elle était vraiment mignonne.

**-Em ?**

**-Tu as poussé Paige et moi de la route car une voiture se dirigeait droit vers nous, mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de l'esquiver à ton tour . Tu nous as sauvé .**Les souvenirs envahirent doucement mes pensées .

**-Je m'en souviens . Tu embrassais Paige, le temps qu'elle envoie un message** . Je regardai Emily qui était un peu choquée , je pensai qu'elle ne pensait pas que Paige était comme cela . Qu'elle lui aurait infligé un tel manque de respect puis je continuai. Une voiture se dirigeait vers vous avec une personne en noir dedans, mais je ne pense pas que se sois -A .

**-Pourquoi ?** me demandèrent-elles

**\- Parce que -A m'aurait tué .**

**-Il t'a peut-être finalement raté** , dit Hanna . Je décidai de changer de sujet .

**-Alors les filles grâce à qui nous sommes, je présume de nouveau amies ?**

**-À moi ,** dit Spencer en essayant de pas trop de venter . Je me concentrai et je me souviens que la personne qui a klaxonné était nul autre que Spencer .

**-Je me souviens d'autre chose .**

**-De quoi** ? Demanda Emily avec de l'espoir mais je crains la décevoir une nouvelle fois .

**\- C'est toi qui as klaxonné Spence . Tu m'as demandé de monter dans la voiture . Je suis monté tu t'es excusé et je t'ai dit...** mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc .

**-Alors ? tu m'as dit quoi Ali ?**

**-Je t'ai dit mon plus gros secret .**

**-Oui, et je suis fière de toi .**

**-Êtes vous toute au courant** . Elle secouèrent leur tête .

**-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai dit a ma mère que je faisais un détoure de cinq minutes à l'hôpital . Je dois y aller . En plus Ted vient dîner** , lâcha Hanna.

**-De même à demain les filles** , rétorquèrent Aria et Spencer .

**-A plus tard !**

**-Je suppose qui ne reste plus que nous deux .** Elle me sourit puis s'avança à côté de moi , alors Emily, **pourquoi as-tu parlé d'amour et de haine ?**

**-Je doute que tu aie entendue tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis que tu es ici .** J' hochai la tête pour dire qu'elle continue .

**-Alors voilà Ali, j'ai ...J'ai quitté Paige pour...**

**-Pourquoi Em ?** Je lui demandai en murmurant .

-**Pour me mettre avec toi si tu es toujours d'accord .**

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, je n'arrivai plus à respirer . Ou est le masque ? j'essayais de bouger ma main pour l'attraper, mais n'y parviens pas et c'est de nouveau le noir .

Je me rends compte en relisant qu'il y a beaucoup de faute et que le tête et d'un bas niveau à cause de l'age que j'avais en écrivant cette fanfic . J'essaierai de améliorer dans les mois à venir . (01/07/2016)


	9. Je t'aime

POV EMILY

Les médecins me sortirent de la salle , après dix minutes qui comparables à 3 heures .

**-Voilà, c'est pour ça que vous ait dit tout à l'heure de ne jamais la laisser seule . Elle a fait un malaise du au manque d'oxygène sa respiration a été bloquée, tout devrait aller pour le mieux . Elle pourra rentrer chez elle dans quelques jours le temps qu'elle se réadapte à respirer naturellement ...**

**\- Merci Monsieur.**

**-Par contre aurait elle un ami ou même des parents violent .**

**-non, pourquoi.**

**-Elle a des ecchymoses partout où une voiture ne peut pas atteindre .**

**-Mais a-t-elle que des ecchymoses?** Elle se les ait peut-être faits elle-même Qu'a-t-elle d'autre ? Pourquoi ali se ferait des ecchymoses elle-même .

**\- rien de spécial au revoir .**

**-Au revoir .** Les médecins sont tellement préssés ici !

Je regardais Alison qui était sur le lit, ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir de nouveau.

**-Ali, ça va?** elle hocha la tête,

**-Que c'est-il passé?**

**-tu as eu un malaise .**

**-oh rien de grave** . dit-elle .

**-Ca aurait pu !** le silence se répend dans la salle quand je me souvient de se que ma dit le docteur , **Ali est ce que tu t'es fait agresser ?**

Des l'armes commencent à monter à ses yeux, ce qui confirme mes soupçons .

**-Ali, pourquoi ne nous en as pas, tu parlé ?**

**-je suis désolée Em mais ca vient juste de revenir dans mes souvenirs laisse moi juste m'en rappeller . Je** vois ses larmes qui commencent à couler de plus en plus fort, je la prends dans mes bras puis lui dit .

**-Que se passe t-il Ali ?**

**-Rien dit-elle .**Elle n'est plus aussi bonne menteuse qu'avant .

**-Dit le moi ca va bien se passer .**

**-non, ça ne va pas bien se passer .Tout d'abord je reviens d'une fugue de 2 ans et demi ensuite, mais amies me tournent le dos. Puis la fille que j' aime est avec A .** Elle a parlé tellement vite , qu'elle n'a pas fait attention de ce qu'elle a dit .

Je suis choqué je me levé et fais les 100 pas dans la chambre ;

**-Paige est A.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais si c'est elle , elle va te tuer !**

**-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle est A,** elle hésite mais continue

**-D'après ce que je me souvient quand je suis rentrée chez moi le jour de noël . Un homme m'a attrapé m'a ramené à ma chambre, elle était là , elle le suivait puis le gars a obéi à ses ordres. Et elle m'a parlé, elle a dit qu'elle est A à la voix, et que je ne devais rien dire sinon elle te tuerait et ...** je la coupe puis lui dis:

**-Ali qu'elle était ses ordres .**

**-Ses ordres étaient que les garçons me frappent** ,m'affirme-t-elle avec les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

**-Ali, premièrement, je suis vraiment très très choqué , trop de choses se passe dans ma tête . Deuxièmement si elle aurait vraiment voulu me tuer, elle a eu largement assez d'occasion . Et dernièrement j'ai rompu avec Paige et tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec elle** . Elle secoue la tête puis je continue . **Car je t'aime Ali, je n'ai jamais cessé .**

Puis après cette phrase sortie droit de mon coeur, elle m'embrassa . Ses baisés me manquaient , ils n'étaient pas violents ou tout baveux comme Paige mais doux . Puis d'un coup les filles rentrèrent dans la salle .

**-Ben enfin ,** s'exclama Hanna . Ali et moi rougissons .

**-vous êtes tellement mignonne les filles** , dit aria . Ali rougit encore plus .

**-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas choquées ,** leur demandai-je . Les filles se retournent vers Alison .

**-Je leur ai dis que je t'aimais comme plus qu'une amie ,** répondit Ali, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle continua .

**-Pourquoi es-tu surprise em ?**

**-J'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu être cachée .**

**-non, en jamais je suis avec toi pas pour être caché, je veux que t'embrasser devant tout le monde te tenir la main tout ce que tu veux Em . Veux-tu être ma petite amie ?** Ca va un peu vite mais je m'en fiche .

**-oui je veux . P**uis Hanna commenca à sauter de joie , félicitation nous diserent-elles

**-Hanna calme toi , ce n'est pas comme si elles vont se marier ou avoir un bébé** ,dit spencer . Ali me fit un clin d'oeil , Je me raprochai d'elle puis elle chuchotait dans mon oreille ;

**-Faisons semblant que nous allons avoir un bébé pour voir la reaction d'hanna .**

**-Les filles Alison doit vous dire quelques chose à se sujet .**

**-Je suis enceinte ,** dit alison.

**-C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie serieux . Bon les filles j'y vais je dois faire les magasins pour ma future nièce .**

**-Et si c'est un garcon ?** je demandai .

**-Pour mon futur neveu alors .**

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dire que c'était une blague qu'elle est partie .

**-Qui est le père ?** demanda Aria .

Je regardai Alison puis nous commençâmes à rigoler . J'essayais de m'arrêter mais c'etait très difficile .

**-Les... Filles vous de...devriez aller ... arreter Hanna ... avant qu'elle ne ... devalise un magasin ... pour un bébé imaginaire .**

Ce fut à leur tour de rire .

Bien sur l'infirmière arriva .

**-Désolée les filles d'interompre votre fous rire mais des visites sont terminées . La famille peut resté .**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle, mais ali prend la parole .

-M**lle ? Emily peut rester, elle est ma petite amie** .

Mon cœur s'emballa a ce mot « petite amie » ca faisait tellement d'année que je voulais que ce mot sorte de sa bouche . L'infirmière hocha la tete .

**-Je comprends, je n'aimerai pas que mon copain tombe dans le coma et quand il se réveille , je ne puisse pas dormir avec lui .**

**-merci** , lui dit je .

**-De rien au revoir .**

**-Nous devons vraiment aller chercher Hanna .**

**-Elle va etre tellement decu .**

**-Ne vous inquitez pas les filles nous sommes encore jeune .**

Elle hocha la tête . Puis elles dirent .

**-À demain les filles .**

**-À demain. Nous répondîmes .** Je me dirigai vers Ali .

**-Alors comme ca tu es ma petite amie officielle ? J**e dis sur un ton seduisant .

**-Appelle moi comme tu le souhaites baby .** Je m'approchai d'elle puis l'embrassai . Le baisé démarra lentement et chauffa rapidement . Je m'éloignai malheureusement d'elle .

**-Aller, nous ferions mieux de dormir .** Je m'assieds sur la chaise à coter d'elle .

**-Que fais tu Em ? viens t'allonger à coter de moi.** Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage .

**-Comme tu veux baby .**

Puis nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre .

Le lendemain Le médecin rentra dans la pièce, je sursautai avec le bruit du claquement de la porte .

**-Oh ! suis désolé si je vous ai reveillé .**

**-Ce n'est rien .**

**-Pouriez vous réveiller Alison? c'est l'heure de ses medicaments .**

**-Bien sur .** Je déposai un baisé sur ses douces lèvres . Puis je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement .

**-Hey, mon cœur .**

**-Hey ma belle ,** chuchota-t-elle

**-Bonjour mlle dilaurentis, c'est l'heure de vos medicaments .**

**-Bonjour docteur .** Il s'approche de nous .

**-Avez vous toujours mal .** Elle hocha la tete .

**-Donc voici un antidouleur à prendre matin midi soir . Cela c'est pour les personnes qui ont de l'asthme, mais je vous en prescris si vous avez un manque d'oxygene . Votre fauteuil roulant est juste là . Vous en aurez besoin pendant 3 semaines avant de passer aux béquilles**

**-Pourquoi me dites-vous tous ceci maintenant docteur**

**-car, vous buvez rentrée surveillance 24/24 . Un sourire apparut sur nos visages**

**-Merci docteur .**

**-De rien revenaient nous voir dans 3 semaines**

**-OK,** Il sortit

**-Ali, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu vas rester à la maison quelque semaine ton père n'est pas la .**

**-je sens que ces prochaines semaines vont être les meilleurs de ma vie .** Je souris .

**-Tout est près, veux-tu que je t'aide .**

**-Non, ne t'en fait pas Em .**

**-Ali ce n'est pas la honte d'avoir des d'aide au contraire ce qui demande son courageux .**

**-Tu as raison, en j'ai besoin d'aide . J'ai pris comme 5 kg avec tous ces plâtres .**

Je la porte jusqu'a son fauteuil et la pose dedans puis je lui laisse un baiser sur le front . Nous parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivé à la maison .

**-Maman, tu es là, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour ali .**

Je vois ma mère descendre à toute allure dans les escaliers limite elle les aurait degringolai . Elle se dirige rapidement vers Ali et la prend dans ses bras .

**-Ali qu'est ce que c'est bon de te revoir .**

**-De même madame Field.**

**-Ali, tu vas rester plusieurs semaines ici donc à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est Pam .**

**-OK mada...Pam .**

Même les filles n'appelaient pas ma mère par son prénom . Hanna avait du encore faire la pipelette .

**-Man ?**

**-mmm**

**-Hanna ne t'as pas parlé d'Alison et moi ?**

Quand je vis qu'elle regarde le sol puis dit Non je sais qu'elle mens .

**-Man ?**

-**Ok hanna m'a dit que vous sortez ensemble et qu'Alison est enceinte même si je pense que c'est tôt pour être grand-mère ,** dit-elle avec plein d'enthousiasme

**-Maman calme toi on parlera de cela plus tard mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Ali n'est pas enceinte c'était juste une blague pour Hanna .**

Nous rimes tous ensemble .

Le téléphone de ma mère se mit a vibrer . Elle regarda et rit encore plus .

**-Que ce passe t-il maman ?**

Elle me montra son téléphone toute en disant .

-**Whoa les nouvelles vont vîtes a Rosewood ,Il y a des messages de félicitation , Je crois que je vais devoir envoyer des messages d'excuse .**


	10. Surprise !

POV EMILY

Je poussai Alison et son fauteuil dans le salon quand je vis des morceaux de mon lit éparpillé un peu partout dans le salon .

**-Que se passe t-il ?**

**-J'ai décidé de vous faire une surprise en descendant ton lit pour le mettre dans le bureau ton père mais...**

**-Mais quoi man' ...**

**-Ne pas rigolez pas , je suis nul en bricolage, j'ai monté et démonter au moins trois fois ton lit . Soit les pièces était inversées ou il m'en resté sur le coter .**

Je lancai un regard à Ali, mais quand j'ai regardé sa tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler . Elle mordillait sa lèvre pour empêcher le rire de sortir, mais quand elle m'a entendu, elle a rigolé également et ma mère aussi

**-Merci mad...Pam .** J'ai remarqué qu'elle a du mal au prénom de ma mère ;

**-ne t'inquiete pas maman, je vais m'en occuper.**

**-Merci cherie , je suis dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin .** Nous hochâmes la tête .

45 minutes plus tard j'ai fini de monter le lit :

**-Maman vient s'il te plaît ! viens par ici Ali.** Ali essaye de se pousser avec les roues du fauteuil, **mais j'avais oublié qu'elle avait un bras cassé .**

**-Oh ! Ali, j'avais complètement oublié ton bras .**

Je la poussai vers le lit quand ma mère arriva .

**-Comment puis-je vous aider .**

**-Pourrai tu porter Ali avec moi pour la mettre sur le lit ?**

**-Bien sur .**

Je prends ses épaules et ma mère ses jambes nous la mettons sur le lit en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal . Je vois tout de même qu'elle grimace .

**-Merci Man'**

Elle sourit .

**-Je vous autorise à manger dans le lit mais fait tout de même attention aux miettes Je vous rapporte, le plat dans 5 minutes .**

Nous remercions ma mère avant qu'elle retourne dans la cuisine .

**-Donc Ali veux-tu regarder un film ?**

**-Oui, j'aimerais, mais où est la télé ?**

**-Ah ah surprise .** Je descendis du lit et me dirigai vers une petite table ou une télécommande était posé . Je sentais Ali me suivre du regard, ce qui me fit rougir . Je retournai dans mon lit , **Regarde .**

J'appuis sur un des boutons de la télécommande quand le mur se décalla . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vu de la plus grande télévision sortant du mur .

**-Woah, on dirait le cinéma .**

**-J'ai dit la même chose la première fois que mon père me l'a montré .**

On frappa à la porte ,je descendis une nouvelle fois du lit et me dirigeai à la porte . Je découvris ma mère, avec un plat de nourriture.

**-Merci man'**

**-Pas de quoi les filles bonnes appétit.**

Ma mère ferma la porte et je déposa le plateau sur le lit .

**-Tiens ali .**

**-Merci .** Je lancai un film, puis me mit à manger .

**-Je peux goûter ton plat ?** Lui demandai-je .

**-on à le même...** Je coupai sa phrase en l'embrassant . Ses lèvres bougèrent en rythme contre les miennes . C'etais le moment de la journée que j'attendais avec impatience . J'avais dû me séparer pour éviter qu'Ali ne refasse de malaise .

**-Ton plat est définitivement meilleur.**

Elle sourit puis rougit . Je me tournai vers le film et essayai d'y mettre le plus d'attention possible , mais je n'arrivai pas. Mon regard était sans cesse attiré par le visage d'ali . Elle semblait fatiguée même après avoir dormi 3 semaines . Je me levai .

**-Que fais-tu Em ?** Dit -elle d'une voix endormie .

**-Je te débarrasse de ton plateau et je vais te mettre une tenue décontractée.** Je sortis un pantalon de survêtement et un maillot de longues tailles.

**-Je vais y aller doucement mais surtout dis moi quand tu as mal .** Elle hocha la tête .

Je retirai lentement son Skinny noir , puis lui glissai le pantalon de survêtement .

**-Donne moi ta main .**

Elle me la donna puis je l'a tirai pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir . Je retirai manche par manche son pull beige puis le passai au-dessus de sa tête . Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers sa poitrine, mais quand je réalisai ce que je venais de faire, il était trop tard . Je levai mes yeux aux siens . Son visage etait tout rouge comme le mien. Je lui retirai donc le pull et lui mis le maillot de grande taille . Je la posai dans le lit et me dirigai vers la porte .

**-Em où vas-tu ?**

**-J'arrive, je vais chercher une bouteille d'eau ne t'inquiète pas .**

**-Merci de prendre soin de moi.**

Je ne résistai pas, je me dirigai vers elle ,et lui donnai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me diriger vers ma cuisine .

Quand j'y arrivai ma mère etait au téléphone avec mon père .

**-Hey Man, je peux parler à papa ?**

**-Oui,** me dit elle, puis elle reparla à mon père , **surtout ne lui dit pas .** Me dire quoi ? elle me passa le téléphone .

**-Hey papa, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Ça va et toi ?**

**-ça va**

**-Et Alison ?**

**-Ali va bien, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à dormir, elle a l'air tellement fatigué,**

**-c'est normale chérie ne t'inquiète pas surtout surveille la bien.**

**-Oui, Papa, bisous à bientôt j'espère .**

**-Bisous chérie**

Je le repassai à ma mère que j'embrasse sur la joue signe pour lui dire à demain .Je partis vers le frigo prendre une bouteille d'eau et retournai dans le bureau de mon père , ou Ali était endormi paisiblement . Je m'allongai le plus près d'elle possible et m'endormis également . Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi .


	11. La balade

POV ALISON

Quand je me réveillai je sentis un bras enroulé autour de ma taille. Je devinai directement que c'etait Emily . Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction . Elle semblait encore dans un sommeil profond . Cela ne m'étonnait pas, il faisait encore noir . Il y avait juste la lune qui éclairait légèrement sa tête . Avec mon bras indemne de l'accident, je pris mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure .

3 Heures

Je décidai donc de me rendormir jusqu'au lendemain matin . Les rayons du soleil pénètrèrent lentement dans mes yeux demi clos. La brise du matin faisait bouger lentement les feuilles du petit arbre situé à quelques pas de la fenêtre du bureau du père d'Emily . J'entendis de léger pas arriver vers moi . La porte s'ouvrit.

-**Hey, ma chérie bien dormi ?** Me demanda Emily .

**-Je dormirai tout le temps bien le temps que tu es à coter de moi** , lui repondis-je .

Elle se rapprocha de moi avant de m'embrasser rapidement et me donner le petit déjeuner .

-**Merci Em . **

**-Pas de quoi .**

**-Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? Profitons ,demain c'est lundi ce qui veux dire que tu repars à l'école .** Lachais-je déçue.

**-Je ne sais pas... que veux-tu faire ? **

**-Pourquoi ne pas aller promener pépé . Spencer ne peut pas toujours s'en occuper. **

**-OK allons nous balader au parc avec Pépé alors . **

Après avoir fini de déjeuner , Emily me plaça lentement dans mon fauteuil et me poussa dehors . Il devait encore être très tôt, car l'air ressemblait à celui du matin quand nous partions à l'école . Il ne devait pas etre plus de 8 ou 9 heures .

Nous parlâmes de chose sans importance pendant le trajet à la maison de Spencer . Comme c'était ma voisine, elle gardait gentiment mon chien .

Quand nous frappames à ma porte , j'entendis des ongles frapper contre le parquet de l'entrée de la maison de Spencer puis des aboiements. J'en concluai alors que c'était pépé . Quelques secondes plus tard, Spencer ouvrit la porte .

-**Hey, les filles, rentrez ..**.dit Spencer . Nous la suivimes à l'interieur . Emily me placa à côté du fauteuil de spencer et elle s'asseya dans celui ci .

-**Alors comment vas-tu Ali ? **

**-Encore quelques douleurs mais rien de grave et toi ? **

**-Ça va . **

**-Alors qu'êtes-vous venir faire ? **

**-Juste prendre Pépé, on va aller se balader . **

**-Oh ! Je l'ai sortis quand il a aboyé à la porte . J'ai pensé que c'etait le facteur. Attendez, je vais aller lui ouvrir .**

Spencer se dirigea vers la porte de son jardin puis l'ouvrit . Je pus alors directement appercevoir un boule de poil qui courrait vers moi . Il me sauta dessus et me lècha le visage .

-**Pépé, tu nous as manqué** ! Lui dis je tout en le caressant .

-**Par contre, Ali mais parents demande combien de temps pépé va rester ici, car mélissa va revenir dans quelques jours et elle est allergique aux poils de chien . **

**-Je vais demander à ma mère si nous pouvons le garder, je te dirai quoi après la ballade .**

**-Merci Em !** M'exclamais-je .

-**Pas de quoi Ali . Bon eh bien nous ferions mieux d'y aller** . J'hochai la tête .

-À toute à l'heure les filles .

**-À toute** ! Em et moi répondimes en synchronisation .

Nous marchames lentement dans les rues de Rosewood avec le vent frais claquant légèrement contre nos visages . C'était très calme même trop calme . Je devrais me lever plus souvent le matin comme cela .

Nous arrivâmes au parc au milieu de celui-ci se trouvait un grand lac . Dans lequel nous pouvions apercevoir plusieurs sortes d'animaux dont des cygnes. Ces animaux étaient majestueux et me faisait penser à Emily ,même si elle , était encore plus belle que n'importe quel être vivant sur cette planete .

Je détachais Pépé et il se mit à courir après les oiseaux . Emily s'asseya sur le banc juste à côté de moi . Je l'a regardais... ses cheveux volaient légèrement dans le vent, elle regardait avec la bouche légèrement entre ouverte , les cygnes que j'avais aperçue quelques minutes auparavant .

-**Tu es le plus belle être vivant que j'ai vu dans ce monde** , lui dis-je , puis elle rougit

-**Merci, mais je crois que tu te trompes . **

**-L'ancienne Alison se serait trompé pas la nouvelle .**

**-Tu te trompes parce que c'est toi le plus bel être sur cette planète et je t'aime .** Je me penchai et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que Pépé revienne . Quand nous nous séparames, je la regardai et dit .

-**Je pense toujours que j'ai raison,** lui dis je , elle roulait donc les yeux en souriant . Je me tournais vers Pépé et remarquai que quelque chose était accroché à son collier . Je le retirai et je remarquai une note .

**-qu'est ce que c'est** ? Me demanda Em .

**-À ton avis,** lui répondis-je et je lui lis la note . _**Profitez bien ! Votre vie ne sera pas toujours comme cela -A**_. Je vois les yeux d'Emily qui commencaient à se mouiller .

**-Qu'as tu Em ?** je lui demandai en la prenant dans mes bras .

-**Ce que j'ai ? c'est que nous ne serons jamais heureuses le temps que -A, nous pourrit la vie, nous n'avons rien fait pour méritier cela aucune d'entre nous . **

**-Moi je l'ai mérité Emily, j'ai fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs dans ma vie et la plupart d'entre elles étaient de mon plein grès, comme l'harcèlement, mais ce que je regrette le plus c'est de t'avoir repoussé même si j'ai réussi à regagner ta confiance ne veut pas dire que tu m'as pardonné et je te laisserai le temps dont tu as besoin . **

**-Je t'ai déjà pardonné Ali à vrai dire, je n'en t'ai jamais vraiment voulu . **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je t'aime et t'aimerai toute la vie Alison Lauren dilaurentis .** Je me détachais et essuyais ses larmes avant de la regarder dans les yeux .

**-Et moi je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours plus Emily Catherine field . **

**-Impossible,** lâcha-elle en lâchant un sourire j'hochai la tête .

Je rattachai Pépé à sa chaîne puis nous nous dirigeâmes de nouveau chez Spencer . Emily a appelé sa mère pour demander pour Pépé, elle a accepté . Arrivées chez Spencer, nous récupérâmes les affaires du chien puis retournames chez Emily après deux heures de sortie . Ce fut la meilleure sortie que j'eu faite dans un temps très long . Emily et moi avions profité de la dernière journée entière que nous avions eu ensemble en rigolant et en volant quelques baisés .


	12. La reprise de l'école

POV Emily

Bip bip bip

Je posai ma main sur la petite table de mon père que j'avais placé à coté du lit sans ouvrir mes yeux afin d'éteindre le réveil .

J'étais très fatiguée car hier Ali et moi nous étions endormis tard .

Quand je parvins enfin à les ouvrir , je vis directement le visage d'Ali face à moi ,couvert d'une mèche de ses cheveux . Son léger souffle sur mon cou me fit légèrement frissonner . Je restai plusieurs minutes à la contempler , en attendant la deuxième sonnerie de mon téléphone , qui malheureusement arriva très vite .

Je me levai du lit et me dirigea vers le coter d'Ali , afin de la recouvrire doucement pour ne pas la réveiller . Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait d'attention comme cela à Paige ou maya, mais à Alison, j'y étais obligé, je ne sais pas pourquoi . Je voulais juste la protéger de tout , surtout dans l'état qu'elle est maintenant, je ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela ...

Quand j'eu fini, je pris mon téléphone et regardai l'heure .

C'était à ce moment que je vis que j'avais pris la moitié de mon heure de préparation pour aller à l'école à regarder Alison . Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à celle-ci et me précipitai dans ma salle de bain .

Je me lavai très rapidement avant d'enfiler un Skinny noir et un tee shirt .

Je brossai mes dents , et couru dans mes escaliers en sautant quelques marches.

Je pris un gâteau dans une armoire de la cuisine et couru enfin dans ma voiture . Dans la précipitation, j'oublis mes clefs , je retournai donc les chercher . De retour à ma voiture, je vérifie l'heure .

7h50 .

Je serai sans doute en retard de quelques minutes . Je roulai normalement , afin de ne pas avoir d'accident .

Arrivée au lycée, je descendis de ma voiture .Paige apparu en un claquement de doigt derrière moi . Elle semblait déterminée . Depuis qu'Ali m'avait dit qu'elle pensai que Paige était A , je me méfiais d'elle et l'évitais le plus possible . Elle commenca à parler alors que nous nous dirigeons vers ma classe .

**-Hey Em comment vas-tu ?**

**-Euh.. Je repris vite mes esprits et continue , bien et toi ?**

**-Oui, ça va , je voulais te voir, car je trouve que tu m'évites beaucoup en ce moment . Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une impression , mais on s'était dis qu'on allait rester amie ...**

**-Non, c'est juste** ... ,Une excuse vite vite , C'est Ali , **j'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle surtout depuis l'accident.**

**-Je sais bien mais elle habite avec toi ...**

**-Tu sais, je ne passe plus vraiment de temps avec les filles . De plus j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à Ali . Elle est tellement fragile en ce moment . Je m'en voudrait tellement si il lui arrivait quelque chose en mon absence ...**

Son visage s'était transformé pendant une fraction de seconde . Il s'était transformé en un visage que je ne serai expliquer . Mais j'avait remarqué un petit sourire narquois très léger qui me fis me poser encore plus de questions.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant ma classe .

-**Tu n'as pas cour**, elle secoua la tête . **Bon, je te laisse désolée , je suis en retard .**

**-Pas de problème Em, a plus tard .**

Je lui fis un sourire en signe d'acquiescement .

Quand je rentrai dans mon cours que je partageai avec Hanna , j'aperçu la blonde me fixer . Je m'assis à une table juste à côté d'elle . Je n'avais pas le temps de me poser sur la chaise qu'elle me questionnait déjà .

-**Em ou étais tu passer ? j'étais inquiète.**

**-Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué . Je suis en retard a cause de ma magnifique copine ,qui m'a hypnotisé pendant 30 minutes alors qu'elle était endormie .**

**-Aww, vous êtes un couple tellement parfais .**

**-Merci han' .**

Pov Alison .

Je me réveillai lentement avec quelques douleurs au niveau de mes côtes cassées , mon bras et ma jambe, mais je pris sur moi même . Il y a des choses encore plus grave dans le monde , j'avais la chance d'être toujours en vie .

Je tentai d'enrouler mon bras indemne autour de la taille d'Emily, mais n'y parvins pas .

Je commençai à paniquer , mais je me souvins rapidement qu'emily avait reprit les cours aujourd'hui .

Je me demandai vraiment ce que j'allais faire pendant cette longue journée .

Quelques minutes plus tard , j'entendis de légers coups sur la porte qui me fis sursauter .

-**Entrer**, dis-je avec la voix légèrement tremblante .

La porte s'ouvrit révélant la mère d'Emily. Je laissai sortir un soupire de soulagement .

-**Hey Ali, comment vas-tu ?** Me demanda t-elle .

-**Bien , juste un peu mal à quelques endroits ,** lui répondis-je .

**-Ne t'inquiète pas , je t'apporte des antidouleurs et ton déjeuner si tu veux bien ?**

**-C'est plutôt comme vous le souhaitez, madame... Euh Pam désolée .**

**-Ce n'est pas grave . Juste le temps que tu t'habitue** . Elle partit de la chambre, mais se pencha une dernière fois à la porte puis dit , **Pas besoin de s'excuser Ali . Je peux te demander quelques choses ? J'hochai la tête , Toute à l'heure pourrait, tu m'aider à faire une surprise à Emily ?**

**-Avec joie Pam** , dis-je toute contente de sa proposition .

-**merci .**

**-Pas de quoi .**

**-Pour tout .**

**-pour tout ?** Elle s'approcha du lit s'assit tout en frottant ses mains légèrement sur son Jean avant de les poser sur ses genoux .

-**Merci d'être là pour ma fille . Je sais que toutes ces années, on était difficile pour elle . Le pire, c'est quand elle t'as perdu . Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu ma fille également . Elle pouvait même rester plusieurs jours sans manger dans sa chambre , elle pleurait à chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait ton prénom . De plus les filles ne lui parlaient plus vraiment. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'elle t'aimait comme plus qu'une amie , sinon son deuil aurait été beaucoup plus rapide . J'ai d'abord eu du mal à l'accepter surtout quand elle a dit à voie haute qu'elle était lesbienne . Mais maintenant je comprends , ça reviens au même qu'elle soit avec un homme ou une femme, ce qui importe, c'est l'amour et je peux dire qu'avec vous deux il est au rendez vous .Je l'ai vu depuis que vous êtes revenus . Je peux voir à travers toi .Surtout cette jalousie quand Emily était avec Paige . Je te demande seulement une chose .**

**-Je vous écoute** , dis-je les larmes aux yeux , ce discours était émouvant .

-**juste ne pas la blesser ?**

**-Jamais je ne ferai cela pam' .**

**-Merci** ,lâcha t-elle, les larmes aux yeux . Elle effaça mes larmes puis continua . **Bon eh bien je vais aller te chercher ton déjeuné .**

**-Merci** , répondis-je le temps qu'elle sorte de la pièce .


	13. Surprise Em !

Pov Ali.

La mère d'Emily m'avait aidé à m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil pour que je puisse a mon tour l'aider a faire cette fameuse surprise .

Elle ne m'avait pas encore expliquer ce que celle-ci sera . Mais cela n'allais pas tarder .

Elle s'assis sur la chaise juste en face de moi et commence à parler .

**-Il y a quelques jours Emily a surprit une conversation que j'ai eu avec son père, t'en aurais elle parlait ?**

**-Non ,** répondis-je calmement .

**-bon eh bien tu ne veux pas savoir le sujet de cette conversation ?**

**-J'aimerais, mais je ne me permets pas de vous... Te demander, ce serait impolie .**

**-Alors, je vais te le dire . La surprise est que le père d'emily revient et il arrête l'armée ,** s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement toute en me prenant dans ses bras . Et moi , eh bien moi je pleure de bonheurs en sachant que ma copine va enfin pouvoir voir son père . Je suis tellement heureuse . Au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer . Le père d'emily c'est tout pour elle . Ça lui fait mal de le voir en danger a des millier de kilomètre d'elle . Mais malheureusement , Wayne doit subvenir aux besoins de sa famille , et c'est l'armée qu'il a choisit pour accomplir son devoir .

**-Je suis sans mots Pam .**

**-Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse .**

**-Que dois-je faire .**

**\- Wayne va arriver dans une petite heure . Mais Emily mange au lycée . Nous allons donc commencer à préparer le dîner de ce soir , et inviter les parents de Spencer, aria et Hanna . Elles viendront aussi évidemment .**

**-Tu veux que je les appelle ?**

**-Si cela ne te dérange pas .**

**-Aucun problème.**

Après avoir invité les filles et leurs parents , et d'avoir préparé le dessert, Pam et moi entendirent de légers coups sur la porte d'entrée de la maison . Pam étant occupée me demanda d'aller la déverrouiller .

Ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard . La porte s'ouvrit et je sentis directement des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille . Je ne savais pas que Wayne etait aussi calin que sa fille . Il me lâcha puis dit .

**-Je suis si content de te revoir Ali .**

**-Moi aussi Mr Field .**

**-Appelle moi Wayne .**

**-OK Wayne .**

Il se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa femme Pam . Je décidai donc de leur laisser un peu d'intimité en allant dans ma chambre . Je parvins à me placer lentement sur le lit et m'allongea . Quelques minutes plus tard je sombrai inconsciemment dans un sommeil profond.

J'ouvris mes yeux un peu plus tard quand je sentis une main glisser lentement sur ma joue . Je devinai rapidement que c'etait pam avec son fameux réveil très agréable .

-**Hey Ali . Em ne va pas tarder . Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'asseoir dans ton fauteuil où tu attends encore quelques minutes ?**

**-Oui, je veux bien maintenant .**

Elle hocha la tête .

Une fois dans mon fauteuil , je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte et vérifis l'heure .

16h35.

Plus que 5 minutes et elle sera la .

Ces minutes auront été les plus longues de ma vie .

Pov Emily

Après une très longue journée , je n'avais qu'une hâte . Rentrer et dormir avec Ali tout près de moi .

Je dis au revoir aux filles et rentrai dans ma voiture . J'arrivai enfin chez moi . J'ouvris la porte et je vis Ali juste à l'entrée .

**-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?** Lui demandai-je en souriant .

**-Ça fait 5 minutes , et je tiens à signaler que c'était les minutes les plus longues de ma vie .** Je souris d'avantage , et l'embrassai .

-**Aller, viens, on va prendre le goûter .**

Je poussai Ali vers la cuisine quand je vis ma mère et mon père préparer à manger comme ils le faisaient avant que mon père débute dans l'armée . Je pensais que c'était un rêve jusque qu'au moment ou Ali prenne la parole .

**-À oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que ton père était revenu . Et surtout qu'il a pris sa retraite dans l'armée**, dit elle comme ci tout était normale .

À la suite de son affirmation mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'était . Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible d'ailleurs . Je couru donc enfin vers mon père et lui fis une étreinte d'ours , sous l'œil attentif des deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde , ma mère qui se tient toujours dernière mon père , et Ali l'amour de ma vie .

**-C'est vrai, tu arrêtes l'armée papa ?**

**-Et oui Em je reviens pour vous . Je sais que ces dernières années ont été difficile . Que ce soit pour toi , ta mère , Ali et toutes tes amies . Je tiens donc à être présents à chaque futur moment important de ta vie . Ta mère et moi voulons que tu saches que nous t'aimons quoi qu'il arrive et rien ne pourrait changer cela .**

**-Allons nous fêter cela !?**

**-Oui ce soir ,** dit Ali , ta mère et moi avons commencé a préparé le dîner et j'ai invité les filles et leurs parents à passer la soirée .

-**Bon eh bien je sens que cela va être une très bonne soirée .**

**Ali et moi nous éclipsâmes pendant quelques minutes . Quand je reçu un message .**

_Tu penses vraiment passer une bonne soirée ? N'y compte pas trop . -A ._

**-Je ne vais pas laisser cette salope gâcher ma soirée .**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Paige !**

**-Em calme toi nous faisons peut-être fausse route .**

**-J'aimerai Ali .**

**-tu aimerai quoi ?**

**-J'aimerai me calmer mais savoir que mon ex est une pure psychopathe, ça me dégoûte . Ce soir je voudrais simplement retrouver mon père , rigoler avec mes amis ,passer du temps avec toi . Mais A et ses plans les plus fous les uns que les autres va nous en empêcher .**

**-Em** ! Elle me fit signe de la main pour me rapprocher , puis elle me chuchota à l'oreille . **C'est peut-être l'occasion de la coincé .**


	14. Vacances !

Pov Emily,

C'était le soir . Tout le monde était arrivé . Les filles et moi étions dans le bureau de mon père qui était en ce moment ma chambre et celle d'Ali . Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit puis je dis .

-**Les filles , je ne sais pas quoi faire ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda aria .

Je tendis mon téléphone aux filles et leur montrai le message que j'avais reçu toute à l'heure sans rien dire .

**-Ça ne veut pas dire que -A va veni**r , lâcha Spencer pour tenter de me rassurer .

**-Alors c'est supposé signifier quoi ?** dit hanna en regardant Spencer qui lui fait de gros yeux ,** à oui Finalement tu as raison spencer , cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il ou elle va venir même si je... Aie! ...c'est bon, je n'ai rien ne pas dire besoin de me frapper Spence** , dit-elle en se frottant la jambe.

Le son de la sonnerie de mon téléphone fut émis . Je regardai l'écran où c'est affiché , inconnu, et je répondis en haut parleur .

-**Ma chère petite Emily** , dit une voix robotisée .

**-A?** Répondis-je choquée .

-**Oui, c'est lui ou elle même .**

**-Que veux-tu ?**

**-Oh ! je ne veux que toi ma chère**, il rigole quelques secondes et continu **, trêve de plaisanterie je veux juste te prévenir que je pars en vacances dès maintenant et que j'annule finalement mes plans avec vous pour ce soir .**

**-Que voulait tu faire ?**

**-Juste abattre l'une de vous mais j'ai envie de prendre des vacances comme ça quand je reviendrai ta chère petite Alison sera rétablie .**

**-Si tu touches à elle , je te jure que je te tue , qui que tu sois.**

**-Calme toi m'a belle . De toute façon, tu sais comment ça va finir . C'est soit vous 5 ou moi ; Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec vous dans ce monde encore très longtemps . Bonsoir, les filles, je sais que vous êtes la, je vous vois .**

Je tournai la tête et je ne vis aucune camera .

-**Où et depuis combien de temps cette caméra est là ?**

**-Je ne sais pas peu être depuis 3 ou 4 ans maintenant . Tu sais, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut croiser une belle fille comme toi .**

**-Hey ! Ne parle pas de ma copine comme ça !** lâcha jalousement Alison .

-**Profitez de vos vacances A +**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il raccrocha .

-**Vous le croyez vraiment ?**

**-Pourquoi il ou elle nous mentirait **,dit spencer .

**-Je ne sais pas , mais mieux vos tout de même rester sur nos gardes ,** rétorqua Hanna .

Je m'abaissai au niveau de la tête d'Ali et l'embrassai tendrement .

-**Oh ! je ne pourrai jamais me passer de ses deux là** , dit Hanna qui me fait sourire dans le baiser .

Je me détachai , puis, nous rejoignîmes les parents dans le salon . La soirée se finit sans aucune attaque ou apparition de -A .


	15. Qui est-il ?

6 Mois plus tard.

POV ALISON.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle de-A .

Les cauchemars souvent accompagnés de cette personne sans visage disparaissent lentement et ceci est valable pour toutes les filles également .

Emily et moi étions toujours ensemble , nous étions très heureuses comme le sont Aria ,Spencer et Hanna avec leurs copains respectifs .

Je pouvais de nouveau marcher sans aucune douleur , nous avions donc remis le lit dans la chambre d'emily afin de bénéficier d'une plus grande intimité ... Enfin je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails . Enfin bref , ses six dernier mois ont été les meilleurs de ses dernières années .

Je me réveillai lentement au son du champ des oiseaux . Je pris mon téléphone et regardai l'heure .

9h30 .

Je dirigeai mon regard vers Emily comme je le faisais chaque matin surtout depuis les vacances, car elle dormait plus tard .

Quelques minutes après je me levai et m'habillai , je descendis et constatai que le déjeuner était déjà fait et mis sur la table . Je décidai alors d'attendre qu'Emily se réveille , ce qu'elle fit une demi-heure plus tard . Je me dirigeai vers elle et l'embrassai .

-**Hey, ma chérie bien dormis ?**

**-Ouais et toi ?**

**-Oui , allons déjeuner .** Elle hocha la tête.

Nous commençâmes à déjeuner quand je lui dis.

-**On fait quoi cette aprèm ?**

**-Je ne sais pas comme tu veux**

**-Cela te dit que nous allions trier quelques vêtements chez moi?**

**-Ouais si tu veux , on ira à pied comme cela on fera la promenade de pépé.**

**-ouais bonne idée .**

Elle partit se préparer le temps que je mette la laisse de pépé . Je sortis et l'attendis dehors .

Elle descendit 10 minutes plus tard , et nous partîmes directement chez moi ou mon père était revenu i mois.

La mère d'Emily avait bien voulu que je reste chez elle pour passer plus de temps avec Em .

Je rentrai et nous dîmes bonjour à mon père . Nous montâmes dans ma chambre sans pépé qui était resté en bas pour jouer avec mon père .

Un carton était placé au milieu de mon lit . Je l'ouvris et j'y trouvai un tas de jouer . Mais un en particulier avait retenu mon attention . Sur celui-ci était écrit Charles Dilaurentis . Je le montrai à Emily

-**Qui est-il** ? Me demanda t-elle

-**J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons le savoir dans quelques minutes** , lui répondis-je . Nous descendîmes et partîmes dans le salon .

-**Pa' qui est Charles Dilaurentis ?** Lui dis-je d'un ton sec . Je n'étais pas passé par quatre chemins tellement la colère me rongeait de l'intérieur.

-...**euh ... je ...je ne sais p- .**

**-Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule et dis moi qui il est** , le coupai-je en colère .

-**Calme toi et asseyez vous . Nous nous exécutions à sa demande . Je dois prévenir Jason, je ne peux pas le répéter deux fois , c'est trop dur pour moi .**

Il prévint alors Jason qui arriva enfin quelques minutes plus tard .

-**Cette h..histoire est très complexe ...Bon sang je ne sais même pas où commencer**... je tapai du pied pour lui faire comprendre que je perdais patience . Emily s'en aperçu . Elle prit alors ma main en faisant de léger cercle sur le dos de celle-ci ce qui m'apaisa . Mon père commença enfin l'histoire

**Elle...Elle a démarré le jour de ta naissance, dit-il en me pointant légèrement du doigt . La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que Charles est votre ...votre... frère, il a 2 ans de différence avec Jason et 6 avec Ali**, Nos bouches s'entrouvirent en synchronisation sous le choc et nos yeux firent de même en s'écarquillant .** Quand tu es née , Charles est devenu assez ... bizarre . Il avait 6 ans et il venait te voir chaque nuit et te menacer . Un jour , tu pleurais, je suis donc venu discrètement dans ta chambre .**

_**Flashback pov Kenneth**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut avec les cris incessants d'Alison . Je me levai rapidement et j'eu un vertige , sûrement du au manque de sommeil avec le bébé .

Je traversai le couloir vers la chambre de ma petite fille. La porte était anormalement ouverte , cela devait encore être Charles qui la menacé .Il était bizarre depuis que ma petite blonde était née . Il lui arrivait même de se déguiser en fille, car il croyait que nous nous occupions moins de lui, c'etait parce qu'il était un garçon , il était surement jaloux .

Ce que je vis tout à coup devant mes yeux m'éffrayai . Charles se tenait au-dessus du berceau de ma petite fille, avec un couteau dans les mains . J'étais pétrifié , mais je sortis rapidement de cet état de choc et couru vers Charles , avant de lui arracher le couteau des mains .

**-Non, mais ça ne va pas , que se passe t-il dans ta tête .**

**-Je vais la tuer,** crie t-il, je le pris directement par le bras et je l'enfermai dans sa chambre avant d'aller voir si mon bébé allait bien . Ce qui était heureusement le cas . Jason se trouvait dans le couloir réveillé par les bruits .

-**Jason, mon chéri va réveiller ta mère , et va dormir dans le lit de maman et papa s'il te plait .**

**\- oui papa** , répondit la petite bouille de 4 ans. Je doute qu'il se souvienne de cela dans quelques années.

Ma femme arriva perdue dans la chambre .

-**Chérie que se passe t-il ?** Demanda t- elle en panique .

**-Ce qui se passe , c'est que notre fils devient fou et a tenté de tuer sa sœur !**

Jessica s'accrocha à moi pour ne pas tomber . Elle était sous le choc avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol et de passer ses mains sur son visage .

-**Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter cela** ? S'exclama t-elle en pleurant .

**-Je ne sais pas Jessica , mais Charles ne peut pas rester vivre dans cette maison plus longtemps . On l'emmène faire des tests de psychologie demain matin .**

Elle hocha la tête et nous retournâmes nous recoucher avec Ali et Jason par précaution dans notre chambre fermée a clef . Cette nuit fut la pire de ma vie . Je n'avais même pas fermé l'œil . L'image de mon fils tentant de tuer sa sœur hantait ma vision .

*Éclipse de la nuit*

Le lendemain matin Jessica avait ramené Jason et Alison chez mes parents le temps que Charles se préparait . Je ne le lâchai pas d'une semelle . Arriver au moment de s'habiller, il sortit une jupe de son placard et l'enfila . Je ne savais même pas d'où elle venait.

-**Charles , pourquoi t'habilles-tu comme ça?**

**-Je veux être une fille .**

**-Oui, mais tu es un garçon et tu ne peux rien faire contre cela.**

**-Si papa, tu verras plus tard, je serai une fille , et là tu auras tort ,** me répondit-il . Il retira la jupe , de toute façon, il ne fait pas bon pour porter cette jupe .

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

AUCUN POV

-**Donc Charles est aujourd'hui une fille** ? Demanda Ali .

-**Attend on y vient** ...

À suivre.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Suite du flashback.**_

Pov Kenneth

Après que Jessica nous ait rejoint, nous partîmes en direction du Radley, qui était l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche d'ici.

Nous fumes accueillis dans une salle avec une grande télévision entourée d' une vitre qui me paraissait incassable, un siège était placé devant .

Il y a une autre salle à coter de celle ci qui ressemblait vraiment à salle d'interrogatoire au commissariat . Et enfin une dernière salle pour faire patienter les enfants avec plein de jouets .

-**Bonjour petit gars** , dit-il en serrant la main de Charles. Il fit le même pour ma femme et moi. **Vas jouer dans la salle d'à coter petit** , lâcha-il en montrant les jeux du doigt.

Il courut directement aux poupées alors qu'avant il courait aux voitures .

-**Alors que ce passe t-il avec le petit ?** Demanda t-il .

-**Cette nuit, il a essayé de tuer sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle est née, il la menace et joue avec des jeux de filles comme vous pouvez le constater** . Il jette un coup d'œil à Charles tout en hochant la tête . **Il a même dit qu'il voulait devenir une fille du jour au lendemain. Je ne suis pas contre , je vis avec mon temps . Mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il le veuilles depuis la naissance de notre fille .**

**-C'est assez bizarre . Pour les tester, j'aurai besoin d'une photo de votre bébé et d'autres enfants si vous en avez ?**

**-Oui, nous avons un fils de 4 ans également . Nous avons des photos deux sur nos téléphones.**

**-Suivez moi , lâcha t-il .**

Nous nous dirigâmes dans la salle d'à côtés.

Il transféra les photos sur son l'ordinateur pendant que ma femme demandait à Charles de s'asseoir dans le siège , et de regarder la télévision .

Le médecin me rendit mon téléphone et commença à faire défiler des photos de Jason sur la télé . Il n'eut aucune réaction, à part un petit sourire . Mais tout a coup , il sauta sur le verre qui entourait la télévision et tenta de le briser pour effacer toute vue de la photo d'Ali qui venait d'apparaître .

Le docteur changea de photo rapidement pour tomber sur une de Jessica, Charles, Jason et moi avant la naissance d'Ali. Il arrêta alors de frapper et regarda la photo en souriant .

Il continua le test avec d'ancienne photo datant d'un an ou deux . Et nous constatâmes qu'il attaquait que lorsque qu'alison apparaissait .

**\- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais vu l'état de votre Fils quand votre bébé apparaissait , je crains qu'il veuilles la tuer . Je pense qu'il a des troubles psychiatrique . Vous devez faire un choix , c'est soit lui , soit votre fille.**

**-Ali ,** Ma femme et moi répondimes en synchronisation , je continuai**, ce n'est pas parce que on l'aime plus , c'est juste qu'il nous fait peur, malgré qu'il n'a que 6 ans. En effet , se n'etait pas par préférence mais par peur . Qui c'est peut être qu'un jour il en aura contre nous aussi , ou même Jason.**

**-Oui, je comprends, monsieur, j'aurai réagi de la même manière .**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

AUCUN POV

-**Nous allons lui rendre visite 1 fois par semaines . Puis tu as commencé a poser des questions (Ali). Donc nous avons diminué les visites à toutes les deux semaines .Après c'étaient 1 fois par mois et enfin 1 fois tous les 6 mois . Nous y allons moins, car il devenait de plus en plus fou. La dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, il était entièrement habillé en femme , avec de longs cheveux bruns, mais il portait une cagoule , je lui ai demandé de l'enlever, il a refusé. Et sa voix était comme celle d'une vraie fille . Puis il m'a dit:**

**《-_Tu as vu, papa, je t'avais dit qu'un jour, tu aurais tort. Je suis une fille maintenant._》**

**Mais je ne l'aurais pas empêché de devenir, une fille s'il le souhaitait. Le soir de ta disparition, ta mère et moi avons reçu un coup de téléphone. C' était Radley, pour nous dire que charles avait disparu. Ta mère a levé les yeux et t'as vu tomber Ali .**

**Ton agresseur était en noir, mais nous avons tout de suite deviné que c'était Charles .Il a exigé à ta mère de t'enterrer sinon il aurait tiré à chacun de nous une balle dans la tête . Mais ce que ta mère ne savait pas, c'est que tu n'étais pas morte .**

**Quand elle m'a dit cela le lendemain , j'ai ouvert la tombe . Et j'ai découvert que ce n' était pas toi dans la celle ci mais une inconnue . J'ai recouvert cette pauvre jeune fille et c'est la que j'ai appris que l'on t' avait fait sortir de la . Je ne remercierai jamais assez madame Grunwald de ce geste , elle a pris contact avec nous pour nous prévenir .**

**Depuis ce jour, j'attendais et rêver de ton retour . Chaque jour, je priais, pour que rien ne t'arrive , chaque soir, je faisais le tour de la ville pour prier t'apercevoir quelques secondes ..**

Alison prit son père dans ses bras et le sera très fort . Quand elle se détacha , c'est au tour de Jason de le serrer . Emily quant-a elle était toujours figée dans le canapé , encore sous le choque .

-**Papa ne pleure pas** , dit Ali en essuyant les larmes de son père .

**-Pa' tu sais à quoi elle ressemble où son prénom ?** Demanda Jason

Il secoua la tête .

**-Je ne sais absolument rien à son propos .**

**-Penses-tu qu'il veut encore me tuer ?**

**-Je ne le pense pas Ali, j'en suis sure** .


	17. Chapter 17

Pov emily .

Après que le père d'Ali nous ait raconté tous à propos de ce Charles , je restai figée . J'avait l'impression d'être paralysée .

En même temps, imaginez-vous dans ma situation . Que feriez vous à ma place ?

Charles était le frère d'Ali , donc c'etait mon beau frère . Et dire que c'était lui , ou elle plutôt qui nous torturait depuis tant d'années !

Je savais que les Dilaurentis étaient bizarres par moments, mais ce dire qu'il y en a un qui était prêt à nous tuer , c'est fou !

-**Em ? Em ?** Dit Ali en passant sa main devant mon visage .

-**Désolée Ali, tu disais ?**

**-Écoute Em , je sais que tout ça est compliqué à gérer, mais nous devons prévenir les filles .**

J' hochai la tête .

-**Papa, je te remercie de nous avoir prévenues , et je pense que je te dois la vérité également .** Il fait un petit hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer . **Comme tu le sais , je me suis absentée 2 ans mais ce que tu n'as jamais su , c'est pourquoi** . _Non, Ali ne fait pas ça ,si -A t'écoute, tu es morte_ , me dis-je. J**e suis maintenant prête à te dire pourquoi . I ans , j'ai commencé à être menacé par -A que je pensais être Mona . J'ai fui Rosewood pour des raisons de sécurité car -A avait une intelligence supérieure à nous 4 dans cette pièce . Mona a été arrêter , mais cela a recommencé pour les filles quelques mois suivis de son arrestation . Et cela continue toujours aujourd'hui pour nous 5 . Et je pense maintenant connaître l'identité de cet inconnu .**

Son père est sous le choc , il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises , en essayant de parler . Mais rien ne sortait de celle ci quelques secondes plus tard il reprit ses esprits .

**-Tu penses que c'est Charles ?** répondit-il faiblement , elle hocha la tête **. Ali, tu aurais tu nous prévenir avant , je ne serai jamais parti ces derniers mois .** Ajouta t-il paniqué .

**-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire , sinon je ne serai plus de ce monde .**

Le temps qu'elle parlait à son père, j'avait envoyer un message aux filles pour leur dire de nous retrouver chez moi ce soir .

Nous étions de nouveaux à la maison . Les filles étaient dans le salon le temps qu'Ali et moi rapportâmes quelques collations . Mais nous passâmes plus de temps dans la cuisine à cause des irrésistibles lèvres d'Alison .

A peine de retour dans le salon que nous nous faisions harcelé de question .

-**Alors que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda Spencer .

**-Eh bien , accrochez vous car ce que nous allons vous dire et très choquant , et il y a beaucoup à encaisser** , répondit Ali .

Il restait plus que le fauteuil d'une place donc Ali s'essaya sur mes genoux . J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille .

-**Nous avons découvert qui est -A , enfin c'est mon père qui nous l'a dit . Alors ça a commencé quand** [...] , Ali se lit a raconter l'histoire en racontant chaque détails que son père lui avait dis , **voilà -À et donc mon frère ou ma sœur . Ce qui est sur c'est que c'est un psychopathe .**

Après qu'elle ait fini de raconter tout ce que son père nous a dit , les filles sont sous le choc . Comme je l'était auparavant .

Aucune parole ne fut pronocées , jusqu'à ceux que l'on entende plusieurs sonneries de téléphone .

Je pris le mien qui était dans ma poche , et le déverrouillai pour révéler un message de -A .

-_**Oh ! Je pense que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire Alison . Quant à vous les filles ne vous avisez pas de la quitter d'une semelle , car vous le regretterez également .**_

Les larmes commencèrent à envahir mes yeux . Je pensais que tout était fini depuis 6 mois . Je pensais qu'il avait fini de nous traquer . Je pensais que son envie de vengeance avait disparu et qu'il n'en voulait plus à Ali .

Aria et Alison pleuraient également . Je tentai de réconforter Ali en la prenant dans mes bras . Mais cela ne marchait pas très bien . J'avais l'impression qu'elle lâchait tout le stresse et la peur enfuit dans son cœur depuis ces derniers mois .

-**Chut bébé, on va le coincer ne t'en fais pas .**

**-Mais si il ... s'il nous tue . Tu sais, il peut très bien faire exploser cette maison en quelques secondes .**

Nos portables vibrèrent directement après ce qu'elle venait de dire .

_C'est une bonne idée Alison -A._

-**Les filles sortaient de la maison !** Criai-je rapidement .

Nous sortîmes à toute vitesse et arrivâmes devant ma maison pour tomber en face à face avec cette mystérieuse personne .

**-Salut les filles** , dit -A . Sa voix m'était très familière . Mais je ne trouvai pas de qui elle etait à cause de la panique qui me rongeait de l'intérieur petit à petit .

-**Qui es tu** ? demanda Ali .

-**Je suis ton grand frère , enfin ta grande sœur .**

**-Qui es -tu ?**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu me parles comme cela !** Cria t-il en s'énervant .

-**Pourquoi tu va me faire quoi ?**

**-Te tuer ,**lâchail en sortant un pistolet de sa poche , et en le pointant dans sa direction .

-**Non** ! Criai-je.

-**Non, pourquoi ?** Dit-elle en me visant à mon tour , **tu veux peut-être mourir à la place de ta petite amie ,** ajouta-t- elle en insistant sur les deux derniers mots . **De toute façon , d'ici la fin de la soirée vous serez toutes mortes . C'est soit moi , soit vous .**

**-Non écoute-moi, rentrons juste pour parler à deux** , lui demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à viser dans la direction d'Alison .

**-Tu m'as tout prit . Mes parents , ma vie , a cause de toi j'ai fini en psychiatrie et même ma petite amie ! **_Petite amie ?_

**-Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on prend , et qui se fait voler . Je suis humaine tout comme le reste de la famille d'alison ,** lachai-je énervé . Je ne pouvais pas m'en passer .

-**Bon et bien tu l'auras voulu .**

**-Non !** s'exclama ali en lui sautant dessus . Un coup de feu fut émis, mais personne n'avait l'aire d'être touché .

Elle plaqua -A au sol et envoya l'arme plus loin . J'en profitai pour la récupérer . Je n'attendis pas , je tirai dans la jambe de -A le temps que les filles appelaient la police .

-A ce tordait de douleur . Mais il ne ressentira jamais la douleur qu'il a causé a Ali . Bien fait pour lui . Je lui avait peu être tiré dessus , mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment soulagé pour autant . Je lança un regard à Ali qui tira sur le masque de -A .

Et là ce fut un choc , nous nous rendîmes compte que nous savions qui elle était depuis quelques mois

Mon ex était la sœur de ma petite amie ! Et le pire, c'était que mon ex soit ce pu*** de -A qui nous torture depuis des années .

Paige !

La police arriva , je jetai le flingue à terre et les ambulances se chargèrent de Paige, pendant tout ce temps je ne bougai plus .

-**Em ?**

**-Oui, Ali ?**

**-Tu es si belle , si intelligente , si ...parfaite .Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux.**

**-Merci Ali** , lui repondis-je en souriant ,** tu sais, ce n'est pas le moment de me demander en mariage .**

**-Ouais je...je sais, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ...et...et .**

**-Ali que se passe t-il ?** Lui demandai-je .

-**Je ne sais pas** .

Je baissai mes yeux , vers ou sa main était actuellement posée . C'est-à-dire au niveau de son abdomen . Je pris une seconde pour me rendre compte , que la cause du dégoulinement du sang et du au premier coup de feu émit , il y a quelques minutes .

-**Ali**, Criai-je le temps qu'elle tombai dans mes bras . **Une ambulance s'il vous plait** ?! Je la portai et la ramenai vers la deuxième ambulance . Je la posai délicatement sur le lit et les ambulanciers me firent sortir .

-**Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, mademoiselle, je suis désolé . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer** ,répond-il en fermant les portes .

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi toujours Ali ?! J'avais vraiment l'impression de revivre la scène de l'accident de voiture . Tout était au ralentit autour de moi . J'était sur le sol , à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps . Car j'avais peut-être perdu la personne la plus importante au monde , car elle avait voulu protéger la personne la plus importante au monde a ses yeux .

_**Bon et bien, vous savez maintenant qui est -A en tout cas dans mon histoire . J'ai mit Paige, car c'est vraiment le personnage que je déteste ( comme quasiment tout les emisonshippers ) . Je ferai un POV Alison avant qu'elle s'effondre dans le prochain chapitre . J'aime le drame , désolée pour ce qui ne l'aime pas .**_


	18. Chapter 18

POV ALISON

(Même scène pov Alison)

Nous sortîmes à toute vitesse de la maison d'Em , et tombâmes face à face avec -A .

-**Salut les filles**, dit -A .

-**Qui es-tu ? Lui demandai-je .**

**-Je suis ton grand frère, enfin ta grande sœur .**

**-Qui es-tu ?** Rétorquai-je de nouveau en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ma question .

**-Je ne veux pas que tu me parles comme cela** ! Cria-t-il en s'énervant .

-**Pourquoi tu vas me faire quoi** ? Lâchai-je en me serrant les poings .

-**Te tuer**, dit-il en sortant un pistolet de sa poche, et en le pointant sur moi .

-**Non** ! Cria Emily .

**-Non, pourquoi** ? Dit A en visant ma copine, **tu veux peut-être mourir à la place de ta petite amie,** ajouta t- elle . **De toute façon , d'ici à la fin de la soirée vous serez toutes mortes . C'est soit moi , soit vous .**

**-Non écoute-moi, rentrons juste pour parler à deux** , lui demanda Emily .

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à me viser de nouveau .

**-Tu m'as tout pris . Mes parents, ma vie, a cause de toi j'ai fini en psychiatrie et même ma petite amie !** Donc -A était une des ex d'Emily . Paige ? Maya ? Ou encore d'autres que je n'aurai pas connus...

**-Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on prend, et qui se fait voler . Je suis humaine tout comme le reste de la famille d'Aliso**n, lâcha Emily énervée .

-**Bon et bien tu l'auras voulu,** dit-elle . Mais je lui sautai dessus, et à ce moment précis, plus rien n'existait autour de moi . Je ne me contrôlai plus, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un tire sur -A . Il pressa mes bras plus fort qu'auparavant sûrement a cause de la douleur de la balle dans sa jambe .

Je réussis à me défaire de ceux-ci et atteins son masque pour le tirer quelques secondes plus tard .

Je m'en doutais ! C'était cette salope de Paige ! Je ne l'avais jamais senti celle-là .

Le plus horrible c'était que cette psychopathe ait le même sang que moi, c'était ma sœur quoi !

Les alarmes des ambulances et de la police résonnèrent dans ma tête, tout comme le battement de mon cœur qui ne cessait de s'accélérer . Après que Paige soit prise en charge, je regardai Emily .

-**Em** ? Lâchai-je .

-**Oui Ali** ? Dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi .

**-Tu es si belle, si intelligente, si...parfaite .Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux ,** dis-je avant qu'une vive douleur apparaisse au niveau de mon abdomen .

-**Merci Ali,** me répondit-elle en souriant, **tu sais ce n'est pas le moment de me demander en mariage .**

**-Ouais je...je sais, mais je ne me sens pas très bien...et...et .**

**-Ali que se passe-t-il** ? Me demanda-t-elle . Je pouvais voir incompréhension roder sur son visage .

**-Je ne sais pas .**

Je baissai mes yeux en synchronisation avec Emily ou ma main s'était instinctivement posée il y a quelques secondes . Au même niveau ou la douleur était insupportable . Je pris une seconde pour me rendre compte , que la balle perdue de toute a l'heure avait foncé droit dans mon ventre .

-**Ali?! Une ambulance s'il vous plaît !** J'entendis avant de sombrer dans le noir encore une fois .


	19. Chapter 19

POV Emily

Tout était arrivé tellement rapidement . En un claquement de doigt, Ali était allongée, et inconsciente dans mes bras . Puis je me trouvai dans la voiture à suivre l'ambulance au coté des filles . Et maintenant j'étais dans la salle d'attente pour ce qui semblais une éternité . Je n'arrivai pas à pensais à ce qui s'était passé . Ça semblait tellement irréel . Les filles tentaient de me calmer . Mais moi j'étais dans un état de psychose, un état permanent . Tous les jours j'avais peur de me réveiller et de découvrir que la femme couchée près de moi ait été kidnapper ou je ne sais quoi . À chaque bruit de pétard ou d'une chose tout aussi bruyant, qu'Alison s'écroule à mes côtés . Et maintenant que -A avait été pris en charge, j'espérai reprendre mes bonnes habitudes d'avant, et de plus être effrayée .

POV CHIRURGIENT

Une jeune fille blonde était arrivée en urgence dans le bloc . Je pouvais directement voir qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de l'abdomen malgré la pression d'une des infirmières . Je me préparai le plus rapidement possible et commencé l'opération . Après avoir stoppé l'hémorragie, je pus enfin apercevoir la balle . Elle était logée dans un gros vaisseau sanguin . Si je la retirais , elle risquerait d'avoir une seconde hémorragie et si je ne le faisais pas la douleur ne disparaîtra pas . Ma décision fut rapidement prise .

J'attrapai alors une pince, et retirai la balle . Et ce que je craignais se passa . Le sang se mit à gicler . Mais heureusement que j'avais déjà eu à faire face à ce problème plus une fois dans ma vie, avec ma longue expérience .

Je stoppai alors la seconde hémorragie rapidement, mais elle venait de perdre une grosse quantité de sang . Je levai mes yeux vers mes coéquipiers qui retirait le surplus de liquide rouge . Mon regard se tourna vers le cardiographe . Les battements de son coeur diminuaient de plus en plus ...

-**Will prépare-moi les défibrillateurs !**

Et là l'horrible bip fut émis.

-**Chargez** ! Criai-je avant de les coller sur sa poitrine pendant une petite seconde .

Le corps de la jeune blonde se leva violemment, mais son cœur ne redémarra pas .

-**Chargez** ! Répétai-je prise de panique . Toujours aucune réaction .

-**Chargez** ! je collai les défibrillateurs une dernière fois . **Allez jeune fille , tenez bon . Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, je vous l'interdis .**

Et les bips familiers du cardiographe redémarrèrent finalement .Je rendis les défibrillateurs à mon assistant en tremblant légèrement, je posai mes mains sur la table d'opération pour me soutenir avant de souffler de soulagement . Je pris une longue respiration et me mis à finir l'opération .

POV Emily

Une éternité plus tard , je pus apercevoir une jeune femme se dirigeait vers nous . Son regard était neutre, je ne pouvais donc pas déterminer le sort d'Alison à travers son regard . Tout comme la dernière fois .

-**Êtes-vous ici pour Alison ?**

Nous hochâmes la tête .

-**Votre amie est stable, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes . En tout cas ce que je peux vous assurer c'est qu'elle en a de la chance . La balle a touché un des principaux vaisseaux sanguins mais malgré cela elle est resté forte . De plus , j'ai consulté son dossier et j'ai vu qu'elle avait subi un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois . Elle risque de subir certains traumatismes dus à ses deux événements assez proches mais rien de grave . J'espère que cela sera la dernière fois qu'on vous voit ici à part pour vos futurs enfants,** essaie-t-elle de plaisanter , mais tout ce que je voulais c'était voir Alison, et m'assurer par moi-même qu'elle allait bien...

-**Elle est dans quelle chambre ?**

**-214**

**-Merci beaucoup** , lui répondis-je .

Les filles remercièrent la femme, le temps que je me mis à courir dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital . Une fois devant la porte de la salle d'Ali, j'ouvris la porte . Elle était là, allongée dans les draps blancs, respirant lentement . Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assieds à cote du lit . Je pris sa main et aperçu ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement . Je me mis à sourire tout comme elle .

-**Alors ma sauveuse comment te sens-tu ?** Lui demandai-je .

-**J'ai déjà été mieux,** me répondit-elle en souriant . **Alors tu as vu jusqu'où je suis prête à aller pour toi . Je me suis carrément pris une balle quo**i, dit-elle en rigolant .

-**Oui, je l'ai bien remarqué, mais tu m'as fait tellement peur,** lâchai-je en la prenant dans mes bras . Une fois séparées, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes .

-**Franchement ce couple je ne pouvais jamais m'en passer . Vivement les petits fields dilaurentis que je puisse les habiller . Ils seront mes magnifique mannequins,** dit Hanna en pénétrant dans la salle . Tout le monde se mit à rire de sa bêtise .

Et moi je ne pourrais jamais me passer de mes amies et de ma petite amie , qui je l'espère deviendra un jour ma femme .

Pov Alison

Après avoir vu Emily a mon réveil, j'étais tellement heureuse . J'avais l'impression que la douleur avait diminuée, qu'elle agissait comme un médicament à mes côtés . Les filles étaient rentrées quelques minutes plus tard . Elles m'avaient toutes posé de nombreuses questions . La plus marquante fut celle d'Hanna qui me demandait ce que ça faisait de recevoir une balle, mais de la façon qu'elle avait posé la question, c'était tellement marrant .

Ce jour fut la fin de notre cauchemar, et le début d'une seconde vie, avec la présence de mes meilleures amies, et celle de l'amour de ma vie, Emily Field


	20. Chapter 20

POV EMILY

7 ans plus tard

J'avais failli perdre l'amour de ma vie, une fois , puis une deuxième .

Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait survécu ? J'étais encore la seule à avoir de l'espoir sur ce coup, mais elle était là, dans mes bras, la bague au doigt et enceinte de notre deuxièmes enfants .

Bon j'avoue que c'était moi qui étais enceinte du premier, mais Ali voulait faire le deuxième .

J'avais directement accepté après mettre souvenue de mon accouchement . Ce jour-là j'avais dû broyer la main d'Ali, c'était tellement hilarant quand c'était fini .

J'avais accouché d'une petite fille que nous avons nommé Lauren, une petite brune aux yeux bleus, et vert . Les plus beaux qui n'eurent jamais existé . Elle avait aujourd'hui cinq ans . Elle était adorable .

Ali avait accouché quelques jours auparavant d'un petit garçon que nous avions nommé Chris . Il était blond, aux yeux bleus . C'était Ali, mais en garçon .

En tout cas nous voilà en paix depuis sept ans, depuis ce jour qui avait failli bouleverser toute mon existence . En effet après avoir failli perdre ma femme, -À alias Paige a était jugée , et a été envoyé hors du pays dans le plus grand centre de psychiatrie du monde où elle passera surement sa vie .

I ans , j'avais demandé la main d'Alison , qui avait accepté a la seconde qui suivait .

_**FLASH BACK**_

-**J'ai peur** , lachai-je en panique , **imaginez qu'elle me dise non ?**

**-Emily respire** , repondit Aria

-**Tu sais t'as un gosse avec elle , bon pas vraiment avec elle , même si vous avez fait des melanges d'ovules ou je sais pas quoi , bah si tout qu'on te fais c'est avec elle mais ...**

**-Hanna ? **Dit spencer

**-Oui ?**

-**Tait toi ...**

**-Ok pas de probleme je me tais ,** lâcha cette derniere plutot vexé .

-**Emily t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer . On va garder Lauren , tu vas l'emmener au resto , et tu ferras une balade sur la plage où tu lui demandera sa main . C'est pas dur ... Enfin un peu quand même , mais alison t'aime plus que tout , elle acceptera ne t'en fait pas .**

J'hochai la tête .

-**Détends-toi, tu nous stresses .**

**-Bébé je suis rentrée,** cria Alison .

-**Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu** , dis-je rapidement.

-**Em' calme toi**, j' hochai la tête .

-**Salut les filles, lâcha Alison en faisant la bise à tout le monde avant de m'embrasser .**

**-Hanna ça va** ? La concernée hocha la tête, **tu es sûr ? **Elle répéta le mouvement**, pourquoi tu parles pas ? **Elle leva les mains et serra les lèvres .

-**Nan mais c'est bon Han' tu peux parler maintenant .**.. dit Spencer .

-**Enfin ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des années,** s'exclama-t-elle .

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bête par moments ... Mais on lui en veut pas, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime . Elle était elle, et seulement elle .

*éclipse journée*

-**chérie il est l'heure,** criai-je

-**J'arrive ! Je dois juste finir de l'appliquer mon mascara. Je roulai les yeux et souris du comportement de ma femme. Chaque fois qu'on sortait , il fallait que tout soit parfait . Qu'elle soit parfaite. De toute façon à mes yeux elle était tout le temps parfaite . Que ça soit avec ou sans maquillage. Avec ou sans vêtements, **_même si je préférais sans..._

Une fois dans la voiture, je posai instinctivement ma main sur sa cuisse, comme nous avions pris l'habitude de faire . Le trajet fut assez rapide vu que le restaurant était dans le centre de rosewood . J'ouvris la porte à ma future femme et attrapai sa main .

Nous rentrames dans le restaurant, et nous furent accueillies par une jeune servante, à qui je donnai mon nom de réservation.

Le début du dîner c'était parfaitement bien passé. Nous avons parler de notre fille, de nos amis, la famille et des tas d'autres choses. Une heure plus tard je réglai le tarif du repas . Ali et moi prîmes direction de la plage . Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte . C'est au moment où je m'étais garé qu'elle m'avait demandé où nous étions . Elle avait trouvé rapidement réponses à ses questions quand elle aperçut la plage légèrement éclairée par les lampadaires .

Elle était sortit et retira ses talons . Je limitais avant d'aller attraper sa main .

Nous marchâmes depuis un bon moment quand je tirais Ali en arrière afin qu'elle puisse être face à moi .

Je pris un long souffle et me mis à parler

**-Tu sais, toi et moi n'avons pas eu la meilleure relation du monde à nos débuts. Quand nous avions 15 ans . Puis tu as disparu . Je n'avais jamais autant souffert de ma vie, et j'espère ne jamais ressentir cette douleur à nouveau ...Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais elle me laissait continuer . Puis tu ce connard de -À est apparut dans ma vie . Et trois ans plus tard tu revenais des morts . D'un côté je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partie et quand t'ai revu de nouveau, tu les avais fait renaître . Mais d'un autre côté je préfèrais les garder pour moi afin de ne plus être blessé. Et comme je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir cru en tes sentiments, en toi . Puis ensemble nous avons combattu Paige . J'ai failli déjà te perdre plusieurs fois, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus. Ces dernières années ont été tellement merveilleuses à tes côtés, au côté de Lauren . Et les prochaines promettent de l'être aussi avec peut-être d'autres enfants . En tout cas ce que je suis sur c'est que je veux les passer à tes côtés, te voir chaque matin à mes côtés, continuer tout ce que nous avons si bien commencé**. Je me mis à genoux et ouvris la boîte révélant un magnifique diamant que j'avais pris soin à choisir . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de bonheur et ses mains virent cacher sa bouche grande ouverte sous le choc . **Alors Alison Dilaurentis me ferait tu le plaisir de devenir ma femme .**

Je ne pus à peine reprendre ma respiration que des lèvres virent se coller contre les miennes. Elle se détacha.

-**Oui** s'exclama-t-elle . Je lui passai la bague au doigt et ses lèvres virent se poser sur les miennes de nouveau .

Puis elle se mit à son tour à improviser un discours semblable au mien dans mon plus grand bonheur .

_**Fin FLASHBACK**_

En tout cas ces 7 dernières années furent les meilleures de ma vie .

POV ALISON

Cela faisait sept ans que notre cauchemar était terminé . Je vivais pleinement ma vie, en compagnie de ma femme et de nos deux enfants, heureux et en bonne santé . De leur côté les filles s'étaient mariées également .

Hanna et Caleb avaient un petit pirate nommé Jake . Il venait d'avoir cinq ans comme notre fille, et il leur retournait déjà le cerveau . Puis une petite fille au plus grand bonheur d'Hanna . Sa petite princesse avait deux ans .

Aria et Ezra eux avaient eu un petit garçon nommé Liam . À six ans il était déjà un petit génie . Il adorait lire et écrire tout comme ses parents malgré son jeune âge .

Puis enfin Toby et Spencer eux avaient une petite fille tout aussi intelligent . Elle venait d'avoir 4 ans et elle résonnait déjà comme sa mère .

Depuis que Paige avait été enfermée , nous n'avions plus aucun problème au grand bonheur de tout le monde .

-**Ali, bébé il est l'heure**, lâcha Emily en passant sa main lentement sur ma joue . En effet aujourd'hui nous allons passer notre journée à Disneyland avec les filles . Nous avions une petite heure de route afin de rejoindre le parc . Heureusement pour nous que j'avais accouché et que j'avais repris tout mon sommeil, car nous avions prévu cette sortie depuis déjà plusieurs mois .

Je l'embrassai et me levai avant de partir me préparer . Une fois au salon, j'aperçus Lauren déjà prête, elle était en train de chanter comme elle le faisait toujours . Sa voit était magnifique, je pense que plus tard elle sera chanteuse . Emily venait de finir d'habiller le bébé et elle était en train de lui donner le biberon . Emily était de la mère parfaite . J'adorais la voir avec les enfants, jouer avec eux, les bercer quand ils ne cessaient de pleurer . Elle avait toujours été là et elle le sera toujours .

-**Bon maman est enfin prête on peut rejoindre les cousins et cousines,** lâcha Emily . Lauren cria se joua et courut à la voiture . En effet , nous étions tellement proche des filles que tout le monde s'était dit cousin et cousine .

Bref, je souris du comportement de Lauren tout comme Emily, puis nous partîmes à la voiture..

*ECLIPSE TRAJET*

Nous étions enfin arrivés a destination . Je plaçai le bébé delicatement dans sa poucette, et me mis à le pousser afin de rejoindre les autres un peu plus loin . Emily quant à elle marchait à mes côtés, avec Lauren dans ses bras.

-**Salut tout le monde !**

**-Salut les filles !** Répondirent-ils . Ils se mirent tous autour de la poussette afin d'admirer Chris.

-**Whoua il a déjà bien grandi depuis que je l'ai vu** ! S'exclama Hanna .

-**Hanna ça fait trois jours que tu l'as pas vu, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pris 10 centimètres**, répondis-je en rigolant .

-**Ouais j'ai peut-être exagéré**, lâcha-t-elle .

Une fois tout le monde prêt nous partîmes en direction de l'entrée du parc .

Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas grand monde . Nous rentrâmes dans le parc et je vis Emily se transformer en enfant de nouveau . En effet elle paraissait encore plus heureuse que Lauren . Elle fixait les montagnes russes . Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait aimer cela .

Nous partîmes en direction du parc consacré aux enfants . Emily s'occupait de Lauren mais je voyais qu'au fond , tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était monter dans un de ses grands manèges .

Je m'approchai alors d'elle .

-**Vas-y, je m'en occupe** . Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, je fis alors un signe de tête vers la grande attraction .

-**Mais la petite elle ...**

**-Vas-y, je te dis, je m'en occupe .**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**-Ouiiii,** répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle se mit à sourire de pleine dent, attrapa Hanna, Aria et Toby sur son passage qui eux aussi adorait ces jeux . En une demi seconde elle avait disparu de mon radar . Je roulai les yeux et me mis à sourire à cette pensée . Je me retrouvais avec Ezra, Spencer et Caleb à s'occuper des enfants .

-**C'est vraiment des grands enfants**, lâcha Spencer .

J'hochai la tête en rigolant .

-**Ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne cesse de me parler du "Space je sais pas quoi". Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la laisser y aller, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on va à Disney,** dis-je .

-**Maman ! Maman ! S'exclama Lauren en courant vers moi .**

**-Oui ma chérie ?**

**-Il y a la reine des neiges !**

**-Vas-y je m'occupe du bébé,** lâcha Spencer .

Je la remerciai et je me rendis auprès de la reine des neiges .

Elle prit Lauren dans ses bras et elles se mirent toute les deux à chanter " let it go ". Malgré son jeune âge, elle connaissait les paroles par coeur et en plus elle chantait merveilleusement bien .

La femme fut même impressionnée mais elle avait finalement rejoint ma fille au chant . Une fois la chanson terminée, ma fille, et la "reine des neiges" furent applaudies par un grand nombre de spectateur .

J'entendis de nombreux chuchot sur la voix magnifique de ma fille, ce qui me rendit fière d'elle encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà .

Elle me rejoignit en courant, et sauta dans mes bras .

-**Tu as vu man' j'ai chanté avec elle !**

**-Oui j'ai vu m'a chérie, en tout cas t'as pas hérité de la voix stridente de maman Em',** lui répondis-je en rigolant .

-**Ouais, c'est vrai que maman ne s'est pas trop bien chanter , mais moi j'aime bien comment tu chantes maman,** lâcha-t-elle ce qui me fit sourire .

-**Merci ma chérie**, lui dit en déposant un baiser sur son front . **Rejoignons Tata Spencer et les autres . Je dois donner à manger à Chris** . Elle hocha la tête . **Je la déposai au sol, prit sa main et partis rejoindre les autres .**

Deux heures plus tard , une Emily decoiffée vint me rejoindre .

-**Alors ma chérie tu t'es bien amusé ?**

**-C'était génial,** me répondit-elle . **Tout comme toi bébé**, ajouta-t-elle avant de m'embrasser .

-**Bon les gens ce n'est pas que vous gênez hein, comme je l'ai dit vous êtes un très beau couple, dont on ne pourra jamais se passer, mais moi j'ai faim là . Après tous ces tourbillons j'ai quand même me droit a un petit restaurant,** lâcha Hanna .

*Éclipse du reste de la journée*

POV EMILY

Après avoir fait tous les manèges pour enfants, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer . Nous dimes au revoir aux filles, et nous avions reprit la route pour rosewood .

Une fois à la maison, Alison lava le bébé et moi Lauren . Je leur donnai à mangé et les mis couchés . Je fis de même et partis rejoindre ma femme au lit .

Elle vint enroulaient ses bras autour de ma taille et déposer sa tête contre ma poitrine.

-**Ce fut une journée magique en ta compagnie ma chérie**, Lâchai-je.

-**Magique et mémorable** ,ajouta-t-elle .

Je souris et reserra ma prise autour de son corps .

**-Je t'aime tellement**, déclarai-je

**-Je t'aime tellement également, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un,** rétorqua Ali en venant déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Pov externe

Et c'est sur ce que le couple s'endormit . L'une contre l'autre , dans une étreinte que plus personne ne pouvait briser. C'était leur cocon à elle . C'était leur amour . C'était leur vie qu'elles étaient sur le point de vivre pleinement pendant encore très longtemps. Et c'est sur ce que s'achève leur histoire . L'histoire d'un amour impossible devenu le vrai amour .

L'amour que personne ne pouvait briser .


End file.
